Harry Potter and the Tyrannosaur
by Strugglemuggle
Summary: Halloween 1981. Sirius Black faces the most important choice of his life. This is one way it could have gone. Entirely AU, Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes. Complete.
1. Prologue One

**As if it needs to be said, I make no money from this story or anything else I write here. All rights for Harry Potter and all other characters, etc belong exclusively to JKR and I make no claims on any of it. Thanks to Ms. Rowling for letting us into her sandbox.**

**Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes. **

**There are some VERY short chapters, so consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Prologue One

* * *

He stopped when he got to the stairs. The Death Eaters that had been in the house had fled or died at his wand, but the stairs... he knew what was upstairs and the silence chilled him to the bone.

He forced his legs to work, to mount the first stair, then the second. The fourth one always creaked, and the carpet bunched on the sixth. There was a body in the boy's room, in the doorway. Black robes, wide, staring eyes. Disbelief etched on the face.

He made the mistake of looking past the body, into the room. Red hair spilled on the floor. Pale, slender hands and wrists touched with blue.

A scream came from everything inside him, ripping out of him as the sight burned into his mind. He turned from it, but it was too late. It was behind his eyes now. It burned his blood and made his skin crawl with the need for to not be so. His eyes watered and streamed down his face as his lungs pushed the last of his air away, and he sank to his knees before his lungs would let any back in. He breathed. he breathed and moved and thought and they didn't. His family, his life - gone.

His eyes focused again, finding the face responsible. This fuck. This putrid, selfish, mindless, psychotic, worthless, fucking piece of shit. He had done this. He stood again, and smashed the heel of his boot against that fucking face. The nose broke and the skin tore, and it was something. He did it again. And again. Bone broke and the nose caved in and things began to leak through. It wasn't enough. He didn't stop until it wasn't a face anymore. Until it was nothing. Nothing recognizable. Flat. Carpet Plus.

There was a sound then, just at the edge of hearing, and something about it pulled his mind from that place. It was close. In the room.

Every other footfall _squished_, but he payed it no mind.

It wasn't coming from Lily. It wasn't coming from the bathroom. It was the crib. It was coming from the crib. An un-dared-for hope sprang into being inside his chest.

The boy gurgled and turned over.

The boy _lived_.

Tears came again, sweet instead of bitter. He reached down to pull the pup to him. He picked up his blanket, a couple of toys. He would need a bag. The bag Lily always carried when they went anywhere. That would do. It was beside the crib. Blanket, toys, what else? Picture Album. He would want that later. Father's wand. Mother's wand. Downstairs to the den. Family Grimoire. Important Documents. Lily was always the thinker, far ahead of anyone else, and James always made sure it was done.

His pulse pounded when he smelled The Rat, and waves of _need_ to chase, to hunt, to kill swept over him. NO! He denied it. The pup was more important. He could hunt The Rat when it wasn't looking over its shoulder for him. He would bide his time and spill its lifeblood down his muzzle. Time enough for that. See to the pup. The pup was paramount.

Hagrid was at the door. Good man, misinformed. Trusted Dumbledore too much. They would all blame him for this, not The Rat. None of them knew they had switched secret keepers. He had to be quiet and disappear. Take care of the pup. See to the important things.

He padded silently out the back door and mounted his brother's broom. He needed stealth now, so he stayed low, to the shadows, and only took to the sky when he was far, far from home.

He could not go anywhere he'd ever been before. He knew that. They would all be looking for him soon. He hired a small flat for too much money and no questions asked, and made sure the pup was fed and sleeping. He didn't want to leave him, but it was necessary. Just for a while. Soon as the pup slept, he set him down and made sure he was silent and invisible. Even if someone came into the place, they wouldn't notice him.

Then he Apparated to Gringotts.

"I would like to speak with Wargrin, my account manager please." He told the nearest goblin.

"I'm sorry, Wargin is -"

"WAKE HIM. It's important."

He was shown to a meeting room, and waited for no more than ten minutes before a tired Wargrin arrived.

"My apologies, Wargrin. Voldemort has killed the Potters. I am going to be blamed for it, and I need to ensure that I can access my vaults in order to care for the child."

"I see. You will be blamed because?"

"Because Dumbledore is arrogant and won't think that Lily could alter his spell to change secret keepers."

"You are the logical choice, so it was wise to change. The choice of new keeper not so wise I guess."

"I will hunt him until his flesh falls from his bones."

The goblin looked at him through suddenly fierce and shining eyes, respect and honour written on his features. "I will arrange it. Your vaults will be accessible through the name Canis Archer."

The goblin opened his desk and pulled some parchments from two different drawers, as well as a dagger.

"Sign these, then here with the name Canis Archer, and add a drop of blood."

Sirius signed his name and then his new name, and pricked his finger for the requisite blood.

"Thank you, Wargrin. I apologize again for disturbing you. Rest well, and may we see each other again at some point." He held out his hand to the goblin, who shook it.

"Hunt well." The goblin smiled, showing rows of sharp piercing teeth.

Sirius left quickly and quietly, and Apparated the instant it was possible.

He immediately went to the pup, and the pup was still there, still safe.

"Almost done, pup." He said softly. "Almost. We lie low for now. I'll get you some food when the shops open, and we'll rest tomorrow. Tomorrow night we fly for France, and find a portkey to America. Maybe Canada. Once we're there we can relax a little and begin your education. We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. You come first, but I hope there's a little time for Rat hunting."

He pulled one of the small chairs away from the tiny table in the kitchen and transfigured it into a crib next to the sofa. He set the sleeping child down softly into the crib, cradled in his bunched-up blanket, and sat on the sofa. He closed his eyes and let his head droop forward. They were as safe as they could be for now, it was time to recoup some energy for the coming flight.

His right foot ached.


	2. Prologue Two

Prologue Two

* * *

There was nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide.

Hermione lashed at herself mentally for being caught with her guard down. Pay attention! She needed to pay attention!

Gerald Atkins looked to her left along the school fence. It was a long length of chain-link that led to the school building. He looked to her right. It was a long length of chain-link that led to another long length of chain-link. He looked dead in her face and leered at her, his beady little rat eyes felt like spiders on her skin.

"If it isn't the Lone Granger." He sneered. She hated that name. How was it her fault she liked books more than people?

"It's a bit sad you never play with anybody, Granger. So me and the lads decided we was gonna play with you."

He slapped the book she cradled to her chest, and it hit the ground open briefly to where she'd been reading. Gerald was three years older than she was - something normally impossible, but he'd been held back a year for being thicker than a walrus sandwich. Albert Scrunt was his best mate and devoted toady, and even thicker than Gerald. Nothing shone through his eyes but feral instinct, not even a glimmer of hope flickered off and on like a vacancy sign. The third boy was Roddy Drunkle. Taller and thinner than the other two, and trapped into doing whatever the other two wanted lest they turn on him. She had seen Roddy help an injured stray cat, and knew he wasn't thoroughly horrible, but at the same time, as the three of them shut out half the daylight in the yard, she knew there would be no appealing to his better nature.

Gerald reached up and grabbed the shoulders of her cardigan and jerked them down to her elbows, exposing her thin white school shirt to the cool breeze.

"Well, what do you know lads, Lone Granger's got tits."

"I like tits." Scrunt grunted, staring directly at her chest.

Hermione did her best to cover her chest while holding the tears at bay. She knew tears wouldn't help her in this situation. She had to think. She had to find a way out.

Gerald reached out to grab at her chest, and Hermione tried to twist away from him, but it seemed to only make him more enthusiastic. He pushed her up against the fence and pulled her hair until she was forced to grab his wrist and make him stop. She was aware of a small, pained screech coming from her throat, but she didn't have time to think about it. Gerald used the opening to grab her left breast with his other hand, and it _hurt_. They were just growing, and sensitive! He didn't care though, of course he didn't care. He only thought about himself.

A higher-pitched screech came out of her as her hands went back to her chest, followed by sobs and tears. She knew it wouldn't help anything, but she couldn't control it, it just happened.

"Yeah. I like that." Gerald smiled. "Let's have a look."

He reached forward with both hands to grasp at her shirt, but flew backward instead. Gerald hit the ground flat on his back and started squealing and holding his face.

A new boy was standing where Gerald had been, but only for a split second. He ducked and kicked, and there was a crunching sound as his foot hit the front of Albert's knee. Albert too started to scream and went to the ground holding his leg. The new boy flowed from Albert back to Gerald and kicked him in the face, then kicked Albert in the face, and then stood in front of Roddy.

"You need to stop letting them push you around. If you don't, you will do something bad, like you were about to do to this girl. You will go to prison and you will be fucked up the arse by every other boy, every day. Your arse will bleed. Is that the future you want?"

Roddy's face twisted and tears streamed from his eyes as he shook his head. "No. I don't want that."

"Stop hanging around these two. This is your only warning. Off you go."

Roddy ran all the way to the school and past it, out of sight.

The new boy finally turned around to face her. He had black hair that reigned wild upon his head. His face was handsome - she'd read in one of her mother's books that handsome men had 'chiselled' faces. She hadn't understood it until just now. He was thin, fit, and strong, and stood with an easy grace. Even the smile on his lips was easy and relaxed.

His eyes were _so green_.

He reached out to her, and part of her flinched away from him, but part of her wanted him to. She froze, fear locking her muscles, but he pulled her cardigan back up where it belonged.

"I'm disappointed in you." He told her.

What? What was that supposed to mean? It was always worse when her parents said they were disappointed rather than angry, and she understood it meant she'd let them down. That they had expected better and she hadn't been able to live up to it. The thought that he was disappointed in her made her feel very small.

Hermione sniffed as she struggled to keep her bottom lip from letting sobs out.

"You want to know why I'm disappointed in you." He said. It wasn't a question, more like he was talking for her because she was busy not crying.

She nodded.

"I'm disappointed because you were just going to let them rape you. Not on purpose, of course. All you could think of was _not_ doing what you should have done immediately. You were going to let it happen because you don't think you could stop it. Because you don't believe in yourself. "

She frowned.

"You have great parents who love you. You don't listen to them. You listen to the shitheads here at school who try to avoid standing out by picking on you because you do."

Just like that, his words clicked the whole thing into place. She understood it all, the whole picture. It was so simple! And so sad. And so terribly, terribly bland.

She sniffed again and stood up straighter. The urge to cry had diminished, and she looked him in the eyes. They seemed to look right through her, but it was comforting, welcoming.

"You let yourself be ridiculed and put down and picked on and nearly raped by ignorant little pigs, when you're a _fucking tyrannosaur_."

She didn't know how he knew, but he knew. She was deathly afraid of _doing_ things like she had before at her other school. They had started avoiding her when she was six, and mum and dad moved her to a new school every time an _incident_ happened.

"I... things happen sometimes."

"You're magical, like me. You're incredibly powerful, but instead of trying to control your power and learn it, you try to make-believe it doesn't exist."

"I can learn to control it?"

"I have. Since I was four."

She hadn't even realized that she was searching for information on what she was, what she could do. All that reading, all those facts, and she'd really been looking for what was inside her the whole time. She wondered briefly if there was a word for that. Hearing that he had known about himself and the things he could do and had learned to control it made her ashamed. She understood mum and dad now, she was disappointed in herself.

"How? How can I control it? How do I learn about it? What can I read? What can I do?"

"Occlumency. Legillimency. Arithmancy. Runes. Charms. Start with those. Oh, wait, your parents are non-magicals. Sorry. You won't have access to the knowledge you need for a couple years, but that's stupid. I'll drop you off some books tonight before we leave."

"You will? For sure?"

The boy nodded. "I never tell lies. Lies are pointless and mean."

She sniffed again, and tears started but she wiped them away savagely. It was so annoying her body would do things by itself now.

"Thank you, I would very much appreciate that. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter, but that's a secret. It's okay though, I know you'll never tell anyone. Jim Archer is the name I go by."

"Okay _Jim._"

"Are you going to disappoint me anymore?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm through being Lone Granger."

He smiled, and his eyes smiled too. She could feel his smile in her chest.

"I've never done it before, but it seems appropriate at the moment. Would you mind if I kissed you?" She wasn't really sure why she wanted it, but she did.

"I...That's... well okay. I've never done that before either."

Hermione pressed her lips against his as she looked into his _so green_ eyes, and felt satisfied. It tingled something inside her brain. It felt like home.

She drew back and straightened her spine, and smiled.

"I like kissing you Jim. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure. I like kissing you too. it feels nice."

"I think so too. Will I see you at school?"

He shook his head, and she could tell he was a little sad, but also hiding a lot.

"I'm only in this country for a little while. Dad - my godfather, really - is picking up some important books from a secret place."

"Oh. Will I see you again at all?"

He nodded, and went back to smiling. "Definitely. Probably not for a long while, though. We have lots of stuff to do before I go back to school."

"Okay. Will you still be my boyfriend when we meet again?"

He nodded again. "Make sure you study hard and learn as much magic as you can. Dad makes me practice magic and martial arts every day. You should too so I don't get too far ahead."

She could catch up? No, she _would_ catch up. Try and fucking stop her. She was a _fucking tyrannosaur._

"What martial arts?"

"I do Taekwondo and Muay Thai right now, 'cause Dad has businesses in South Korea and Thailand."

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you again for saving me. Next time I'll save you."

He nodded. "I'd like that."

She smiled back at him, and picked up her book.

He looked as if he was about to turn and leave, but stopped himself. "If... if you want, I can... give you my training. Dad says it's not nice to go into other people's minds without their permission, but if you want me to, I can give you my memories of all my training. It won't suddenly make you able to do everything I can, but you'll know how to learn it and practice it, and it will help you get better faster."

"You would do that for me?" She bit her lip. For some reason the offer made her feel... something.

"I... don't have any experience, but it seems like a good boyfriend helps his girlfriend, doesn't it?"

She hugged him and kissed him again. "You are the best boyfriend ever. Will it hurt?"

Harry thought about it.

"Maybe? Not putting the memories in there, I don't think, but you'll have memories of all my aches and pains and hurts, so... maybe?"

Hermione nodded. "That's okay, I'm a _fucking tyrannosaur_. I can take it."

Harry smiled at her, and it made her insides feel warm and wibbly.

He took her cheeks in his hands and looked into her eyes, and suddenly _she remembered_. Daily training with Dad, trying to move the cup without touching it. Joy on the day that it teetered and fell over. Horror when he filled it with water and said:

"Now move it over there without spilling any."

She remembered the constant failures, the constant messes to clean up, and how Dad only ever filled the cup again and smiled as he urged her to try again. She remembered learning bit by bit to _feel_ her magic, to focus it and channel it. She remembered the day she moved the cup without spilling any, and whoops of joy Dad had made.

She remembered meeting Ajarn Bohgi for the first time, and thinking he was funny because he was bald. She remembered learning to speak Thai while they practiced and drilled, and how learning to focus helped with her magical training. She remembered meeting Tulku for the first time and instead of giggling, being afraid of losing her own hair because one hundred percent of her teachers were bald.

She remembered learning to breathe properly and focus her mind to not allow others inside. It took years, but she could keep Tulku out, and the day that happened, they had switched roles, with her trying to invade his mind. She remembered the endless days with Tulku, working to take knowledge away from the bad wizard in her head. She remembered how happy Dad was when Tulku pronounced her a Master.

She met Bjorn and Heather after that, and they had introduced her to Runes and Arithmancy. The days ran together, morning training with Bohgi, meditation and mental sparring with Tulku, then Runes and Arithmancy until dinner, over and over and over. Then Dad had taken her aside a few days after her eigth birthday and talked to her about Family Magic, and how everyone thought Potter magic was all about combat, but it wasn't. She didn't understand it, but Dad had started teaching her Black family magic. He taught her all about Wards and interspatial connections in the evenings after dinner, and one day had told her they would be going back to Britain for a short time to collect books on her own Potter family magic. They had flown on a plane for a long time, and when they landed Dad had Disapparated away after making her promise to not wander too far. She was a little miffed because he still hadn't taught her how to do that. She had gone for a walk, just as a way to stretch her legs, when she heard a shriek of pain and ran to investigate. She saw a huge fat boy groping a beautiful girl, so she jumped the fence and kicked him in the face...

"Sorry." Harry said. "I went a bit too far. How do you feel, are you okay?"

She reeled at the sheer amount of information and experience, but grabbed onto him and held herself steady and focused on her breathing.

She nodded, and then looked into his eyes again. _So green_. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, eyes wide.

Harry nodded. "Especially your brain. It's so clean and ordered and wonderful. You don't forget things, do you?"

She shook her head. "Not usually, no."

He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "Beautiful inside and out. Awe-inspiring and fierce. Gentle and kind. Fearless and brilliant. My tyrannosaur."

"You're mine too. You better not go kissing other girls. I won't be kissing anyone else."

He nodded. "I probably won't get to see you much. Probably not until way later. We're going back to hiding and training. I have things I have to do, and they're not nice things. That's what Dad says, anyway."

She nodded. "I know."

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Will you let me know when you're near? Will you come see me when you can?"

Harry nodded. "When Dad finally teaches me to Apparate I definitely will."

She hugged him again.

"I should probably go before Dad wonders where I am." He seemed like he didn't really want to go, but knew it was best.

She understood that all too well. "See you around, Jim."

He smiled back at her, then stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered toward the road.

"Seeya 'round, beautiful."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, as she had since the sorting four years ago. She occasionally took a bite of dinner while she read - and she always read. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, free time - always. Everyone had learned very early on that it was a bad idea to interrupt her. It came, therefore, as something of a shock to everyone to see Neville Longbottom stand up from his seat at the opposite end of the table and walk toward her with a determined look on his face.

The sudden silence of the room triggered her danger instincts, and she immediately felt the area behind her for threats. Instead, she became aware of Neville walking toward her. She kept her eyes on her book and showed no awareness, but she was no longer reading.

"Excuse me, Lady Granger. I wonder if I might bother you for a moment?"

He was scared. Nervous and sweaty, but also controlling his muscles and voice, bless his heart.

She said nothing, but turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. It was a moment before he gathered himself enough to speak again.

"May I request the pleasure of your company during the forthcoming Hogsmeade weekend?"

Well. That was new.

The boy was a fringe-dweller. Timid, unobtrusive, but accepted in most circles. Had the other idiots put him up to it? His face and manner showed nervousness, fear even, but no guile.

"Tell me this isn't some dare the rest of the morons put you up to." She said softly, the steel edge of her voice against his throat.

His eyes went wide and he paled, but held firm.

"No, Lady Granger... I... just think you're really beautiful." His pale cheeks tinged with pink, and even she had to admit he was adorable.

"I see. Well then, I accept, on the condition we go nowhere near Madam Puddifoot's. I do not wish to give the wrong impression."

"O- okay..."

"I will accompany you Heir Longbottom, because you are the only true Gryffindor at this table. You have shown me respect and courage, and you will be rewarded. Just know that I can't offer you any more than that, as I have a boyfriend already."

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

"Relax, Heir Longbottom. I said I would go with you, and I intend to. My boyfriend doesn't even go to this school."

"Oh. I - um... you will? Really?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, Heir Longbottom. I will expect you at the school entrance at half-ten sharp."

"Uh, yes Lady Granger."

"You may call me Hermione, Heir Longbottom. First names are more convenient, don't you think?"

Neville smiled. "Yes, Hermione. Thank you. Please, call me Neville or Nev. Everyone does."

"Thank you, Neville."

She went back to reading her book then, and Neville wandered back to his seat.

He took his seat amid a flurry of congratulatory blows from his housemates. He suffered them numbly, still dazed and flushed.

"So, what the bloody hell was that?" Seamus demanded.

Neville still seemed faraway when he answered. "I...have a date."

"Longbottom, you fucking _stud_." Dean whispered. "I thought Ginny was a catch, but Merlin's cock, man! The fucking dragon queen herself!"

Neville came into focus then.

"That's why you never had and will never have a chance, Thomas. No respect."

To his surprise, Dean chuckled at him.

"The ones you have to respect are no _fun_."

Neville leaned over the table toward him and looked down at Hermione.

"That's a shit excuse for you not making any effort, Thomas. Look at her and tell me you think she doesn't look like _fun_."

The rest of the Gryffindor males laughed, and Dean sat down. He had no answer for that.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

First class of the new year was Potions. Hermione didn't mind it as a subject really - it might have been like a fun cooking class if it weren't for Snape. He had hated her as much as she had hated him initially. He was snide and pompous and greasy, and she didn't like the way he looked at her. They had gone back and forth for her first three years. He would imagine some slight and take points away, she would embarrass him with logic and facts and he would give her detention for it. Last year he had taken a few stabs at her Occlumency shields, sometimes viciously and unexpectedly, trying to get past them, but she never let him. She was far too practiced. After one such attack, she had attacked him back, and pierced his shields with ease, and seen everything. Lily Potter, the prophecy, Voldemort, all of it. It had only taken a second, but she had gotten detention for a week for exposing his pain. She couldn't forgive the fact that he had tried to take what he couldn't win from Lily - who she now knew was her boyfriend's mother, but she realized that at least his pain was genuine.

They had come to a silent agreement after that. He knew she could expose everything, and she knew that he feared that more than anything. Neither of them said a word, and they had left each other alone and ignored one another except to continue the teacher-student charade.

She was used to arriving to class with the Slytherins - the only Gryffindor to do so - and today was no different. She took her seat and opened her text, got out quill and parchment, then ignored it all and opened the book she was currently reading on Arithmancy. The Slytherins filtered in a few at a time, but Parkinson, normally the most vocal of the group, talked in hushed whispers with Bulstrode.

"...see his eyes? So pretty." Bulstrode said dreamily.

"Never mind that, you see his _body_? Like nothing else at school. That's a boy I could ride for _days_."

"_Pansy!_" Bulstrode giggled.

"Tell me you wouldn't stay on that til you were a dried up husk."

"Okay, I totally would..."

New hot boy at school, then. Not by itself a curiosity, but she hadn't heard of anyone transferring in halfway throught the school year before.

Neville arrived then, and took his seat next to her. He pulled all the requisite materials from his bag and set the up properly, then turned to her.

"Good morning, Hermione." He smiled.

"Good morning, Neville." She smiled back. He was decent company, really. He was naive and a bit slow like boys were, but good, and honest, and respectful. She had been inside his mind and knew there was no chance of him getting _ideas_ about her, so she found his company pleasant. He had been a perfect gentleman during their outing to Hogsmeade, talkative and and knowledgeable, which had been something of a surprise. It was clear that he had been raised with Pureblood etiquette, if not Pureblood ideals. She had given him a kiss on his cheek afterward. He hadn't stopped smiling for days, which had warmed her heart. Naturally the rest of the school assumed they were a couple after that, and she really had no care whether they did or not. They would believe what they wanted, and she had better things to do than correct the beliefs of children.

"Have you seen the new student yet?" Neville asked.

"No, but apparently he seems somewhat popular with the girls."

"I was there this morning at breakfast when McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head."

"Don't tell half a story, Neville. And?"

"Sorry. It _laughed_. I didn't think the Sorting Hat _could _ laugh. It told him to choose."

"What did he choose?"

"He didn't. He said 'Whichever House Hermione is in.'"

"About fucking time." Hermione sighed. "Wild black hair, green eyes?"

"Yes, how did -"

"Jim Archer. My boyfriend. Come with me after class, I'll introduce you."

Neville nodded, but paled and looked a little queasy.

"Relax, Neville. You've been nothing but a gentleman. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Yeah... but you kissed me. Everyone thinks we're a couple. Like, for real."

"I'm not a possession, Neville. You weren't caught playing with someone else's toys. If he takes issue with a decision _I_ made, he can take it up with _me_."

Neville seemed to snap out of his fear then. "No, you're quite right. I apologize for the implication, Hermione."

"Did he... look good? Healthy?" Hermione tried not to ask, but her mind would not let him go. He was _here_. Finally here! He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Yeah. He looked ...a bit frightening, if I'm honest. Like he was deciding which of us to eat and which to put away for later."

Hermione laughed. "He would."

Neville frowned. "He would?"

"Oh Neville. If I'm the Dragon Queen, what does that make him?"

"Oh. Right."

"I'm going to cancel study group for today, I imagine we'll have to talk, he and I."

Snape wafted into the classroom then. "Turn to page one hundred and forty-seven." He demanded in his nasal voice.

Hermione and Neville both turned to the required page, the difference between them being Hermione already knew what was on that page and had mastered it years ago. Neville began reading in earnest. It was the reason that she didn't mind being the one to fetch ingredients from the cupboards or stand there watching as he worked. She offered tips and tricks now and again, but mostly read what she wanted to.

Today, however, she just wanted class to be over.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She sat at the table in the Great Hall waiting for dinner to start, neither calm nor anxious, neither tranquil nor disturbed. Her Occlumency exercises were a constant practice now. Every day that went by brought her closer to horror, and she had to be good enough to take her mind elsewhere. She only had two years, one month, and seven days left.

Dumbledore moved to the lectern then, raised his arms in his stupidly grandiose fashion, and waited for quiet.

"A rare treat!" He began, "A mid-year transfer from America, please welcome our new student..." The boy strode out of the door on the left of the dais the High Table sat upon, and stopped less than half the distance to Dumbledore. A voice had stopped him, the same as it had commanded every eye to find its source.

Granger stood in the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"ABOUT TIME, ARCHER!" She shouted. "THREE YEARS YOU KEPT ME WAITING! YOU'VE GOT A HELL OF A LOT OF MAKING UP TO DO!"

Instead of shock or surprise, however, the boy simply smiled, and Daphne could feel his smile melting her guts and it wasn't even directed at her.

"I missed you too, baby." He grinned, and hopped off the Dais to scoop Granger up in his arms as she slammed into him.

It figured.

Granger smothered him with kisses, and they had a brief snog before going to sit at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore had frozen in mid grand gesture, and as the couple sat, he slowly lowered his arms and cleared his throat. "Yes... Jim Archer... transfer from Ilvermorny..." He mumbled, then sat back in his chair.

Daphne felt a giggle skitter across the void that was her emotional self. She had never seen Dumbledore so fully deflated before. That alone was a point in the new boy's favor - which had promptly been rescinded by his association with that arrogant bitch Granger. It was bad enough she'd caused a huge scene and dragged every eye in the place onto her, now she was fawning over the new kid... who, admittedly, was quite well constructed. Tall, wide-shouldered, thin-hipped, thick arms and shoulders, and moved with economy and grace.

A sad, stillborn _if only_ drifted through her, and then was gone. It didn't do to wish for impossible things. She needed to focus and improve her Occlumency or she'd have to experience what was coming.

She took a bite of dinner and went back into herself, trying to both sink further into her own mind and build the shield between her mind and everything else. Instead, Tracey started slapping her on the shoulder excitedly. Before she could even be annoyed, however, Granger's voice silenced the entire room. Again.

"Wait, you don't understand!" She pleaded. Daphne could clearly see fear and pain written all over her face.

The new boy, Jim Archer, stood up from his seat beside her, fists clenched and leaned over her.

"Oh _I understand_ just fine! Promises just don't mean shit to you! I guess you can consider mine broken too then, you two-timing SLUT! We're DONE!"

He took a step back from the table, and an aura of rage began flowing out of him. Daphne could feel it halfway across the Great Hall. The power he radiated was astonishing.

"LONGBOTTOOOOOOOMM!" He thundered, "WITH ME, NOW! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHAT."

"Oh shit!" Tracey whispered to her. "Longbottom's a deadman. New guy is going to Azkeban."

Her trance faltered and crumbled, leaving her shocked and surprised as Longbottom obeyed like a sheep to slaughter and followed Archer out of the dining room. As soon as the door closed behind Longbottom, a stampede followed as every student ignored their food and raced to follow them. Daphne would have ignored it as foolish tripe, but Tracey had already drug her halfway toward the door.

Archer and Longbottom must have gone into one of the unused classrooms close by, as that's where the crowd gathered. No sooner had they pressed close to the wall near the door - Tracey was always adept at navigating crowds - they heard shouts from within.

"BASTARD!"

The sound of desks scraping across the floor, followed by muffled thumps.

"You don't deserve her, you prick!"

Desks crashed, roars, thunder. The faces of those around them paled.

Snape appeared next to them and snapped at everyone present.

"CLEAR!" He yelled. He pulled his wand and tried to open the door, but it was spelled, as expected. He blasted the door with his wand and pushed it open.

Longbottom had the front of Archer's shirt clenched in his left fist and was standing over him, right fist raised for a blow. Archer was covering his head with both arms. Flashes of light covered the scene in rapid succession.

"_Immobilus._" Snape contemptuously froze Longbottom in place, then did the same to Archer. He turned to the crowd that had pushed back in behind him, and motioned for them to clear away, and one look at his face told everyone assembled to _move_.

Archer and Longbottom floated into the air and followed Snape as he strode toward the medical wing, and Daphne noticed a small blonde boy in Gryffindor robes taking pictures as each boy floated past.

Daphne stepped in front of him when the procession had gone.

"I'll give you a galleon for copies of everything you just took."

The boy looked out from behind his camera, directly at her chest. Daphne would have been more annoyed by it, but her chest was his eye level, and he didn't linger, he looked immediately at her face as he blushed.

"You will?"

Daphne pulled a galleon from her purse and put it in his palm.

"I... wow. Okay." A big smile took over his face.

Daphne nodded. "When can I expect them?"

"Uh... I can give them to you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Excellent. Thank you...?"

"Uh, Colin. Colin Creevey."

"Thank you Colin. Good day."

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass."

Daphne headed immediately for the dungeons to ready for last class, chewing unconsciously on her thumbnail. It was wrong. There was something off, and she couldn't put her finger on it. That bothered her.

"Hey, where you off to?" Tracey hurried to catch up to her. "Nevermind, I know that look. What is it?"

Daphne ignored her for a moment as she sorted through her feelings and set them aside to look at the facts - that's when she put her finger on it.

"You felt the kind of power Acrcher put out in the dining hall. Dumbledore could have done that. Maybe MacGonagall. Not Snape, not even close. He has that kind of power, and _Longbottom_ wins the fight? It doesn't add up."

"Nah, you're just overthinking." Tracey smiled. "So Longbottom was a lot better than anyone thought. Maybe he's been getting tutoring since his parents got croaked. You know what his Grandmother's like, she would totally pay to make sure nobody could beat him like they did his parents."

She had a point, but something still sat uneasy in her chest.

"Or maybe..." Tracey leaned toward her with a lascivious grin, "You just don't want tall dark and powerful to look bad."

Daphne frowned again. "What? What does that even mean?"

Tracey tsked. "Oh please. Don't even try to pretend you weren't watching him. We both know that just imagining running your fingers through his hair makes your bits clench, so don't even try."

Daphne sighed. "Really? Okay yes, I find him very attractive. You know damn well it makes no difference whatsoever. Why does everything have to be about sex with you?"

"I'm fifteen, I'm healthy, I'm horny as fuck and all I have is my fingers."

"For Morrigan's sake, Tracey! I don't want that image! Stop talking about it!"

The rest of the way to their bedroom was passed in silence. Daphne went to pick up her bookbag, and instead took a moment to make sure her tie was straight, her shirt was buttoned, and her cardigan sat properly. Then she adjusted her robes before picking up her bag and joining Tracey on the way to Potions.

"So you're going to go see him then." Tracey said behind a small grin.

"What? What gives you that idea?"

"You. Preening."

"I wasn't..." She sighed. "Okay, I was. Shit. I don't know, Tracey. I know there's no point in it. I know there's no hope for it. My future is already written on parchment, signed, witnessed, and sealed." Daphne's eyes stung with the effort of holding back.

Tracey put her arm around her friend as they walked. "You can't give up, Daph. You're not a piece of property, no matter what the law says, no matter what your father says, and no matter what the fucking Rowles say. If it comes down to it, you and I can both just disappear before your seventeenth."

"Oh Trace. If only that were so. You know what that would mean. They would kill mum and dad and Tori without a second thought."

"Alright, so it will take more thought than that. We're both cunning witches, and there's two of us. We'll think of something."

Daphne nodded and hoped against hope that her friend was right. At least she'd kept her from the edge of despair. Yet again.

"Thanks, Trace."

Tracey just squeezed her shoulder as they entered the Potions room and took their seats.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Luna clutched her bag tighter and headed for the seventh floor with a heavy heart. She was going to have to do something about Edgecombe and Chang soon. The pranks had been mostly harmless and kind of fun to participate in when they started. Luna could appreciate a good prank, even if she was on the receiving end. Pranks and jokes were fun. It was one of the reasons she liked hanging out with the Weasleys. Barring Ronald, they were all fun and liked to joke and prank. They were good-natured about it. Ronald was good-natured as well, but desperately lazy. Their mother still hadn't forgiven him for being held back first year. Luna could still remember the howler she'd sent. It had made her miss her own mother, not that her mother would have screamed at her for ten minutes for being held back, but Luna could see the care behind the yelling.

She paced quickly back and forth three times, and the doorway appeared. She made sure to close the door properly so it disappeared from the other side.

Once that was done, she took a deep breath and let it out. The scent of the dirigible plums and the honeymint vines soothed her after a long and tedious and boring and annoying day. She kicked her shoes off and rolled her socks together and put them in her bag, then trudged through the grass to the flower bed. Blibbering Humdingers and lop-eared hornswoggles peeked from out of their burrows, then quietly followed her.

She dropped her bag and sat gently on one of the ploofblossoms as the humdingers and hornswoggles nuzzled her toes. She wiggled her toes for them, and smiled as she started to relax.

The sound of the door handle broke her relaxation and made her grab her wand, tense as she was an hour ago. The door opened a little, and Hermione's head poked into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tearstains down her cheeks. She looked around until she saw Luna.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was - Sorry." She pulled her head out again and the door closed.

Luna found it distressing on several levels - first, that a girl as obviously tough and smart and aware as Hermione Granger was crying over a boy. Second, that she knew about the Room and had been here before. Third, that she was trying to be alone with such an obvious amount of pain. It was the last point that really got to her, though. Everyone had different things that upset them, and Luna had no idea what Hermione's relationship with Jim Archer was like. She was crying like it was the end of everything, so maybe to her it was. Luna also supposed that she couldn't be the only person who knew about the Room, she herself had found it in Hogwarts - A History. Hermione was never _not_ reading a book, so it stood to reason.

Curious, she went to the door and opened it just a little. Hermione was still there, standing in the hall and crying quietly while looking around - trying to think of another place to be alone, most likely.

"Are - are you going to be ok?" Luna asked.

Hermione turned to look at her, but her face scrunched up and more tears came out.

"I don't know." The last word trailed off and rose in pitch as she fought off sobbing. "Everything is wrong. I ruined everything."

Well if she had ruined everything herself, why was she crying about it? Surely she must have known what would happen? It made no sense.

"You don't have to go. I realize you probably want to be alone, but having the humdingers and hornswoggles nuzzle your toes is very relaxing."

Hermione's face scrunched up again, but she managed to nod and walk back to the door.

Luna shut the door behind them once they were in, and it disappeared again.

"It helps if you take your shoes off." She said.

Hermione nodded and took her shoes and socks off. Luna giggled when she did. Hermione's toenails were different rainbow colours.

"What's funny?" Hermione looked around.

"I like your toes." Luna said. "They seem very fun and happy. No offence, but I didn't picture you quite so colourful."

Hermione conjured a handkerchief and dabbed her face and nose with it, then it vanished.

"Nobody does. Nobody wants to know me, they just think they know who I am already. Girls get jealous because all the boys want me and boys only think of getting into my knickers. Even Neville. He's just the only one that never tried, except for - " Her voice hitched and she sobbed again. "Jiiiiimmm." She conjured another handkerchief and sobbed into it while Luna led her to the flowerbed and sat her on a ploofblossom.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said, gazing up at her through tears. "I don't know why you're being so nice to me, but thank you. I'm such a mess."

The humdingers and hornswoggles crept closer and nuzzled their toes, and as Luna claimed, their blibbering and purring and nuzzling was relaxing in an odd sort of way.

"It kind of tickles." Hermione sniffed and giggled.

"I imagine it would feel very nice a bit higher up as well, but I'm not about to try."

Hermione laughed out loud at that. "You're probably right." She smiled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh. It's quite nice."

"That's the first time I've laughed since I was nine. Before that I was six." Hermione dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

"That's... really sad. I'm so sorry."

Hermione waved her hand.

"What made you laugh when you were nine?"

Her face scrunched up again, but she managed to smooth it out again. "Jim. That was the day we met and became boyfriend and girlfriend. He appeared out of nowhere and beat up three boys who were about to rape me."

"Oh no!"

Hermione nodded. "That wasn't why I was laughing, obviously. After he saved me, he told me he was disappointed in me."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I thought so too at the time, but he explained that he was disappointed I wasn't getting myself out of the situation. I asked what he meant, and he said I was magical, like him. Before that day, whenever I had accidental magic happen, my parents - they're muggles - would move me to another school. I was always alone and felt like a freak, like I was somehow _wrong_. When Jim explained what it was and that I wasn't alone, and that I could control it and learn to use it... I felt free for the first time in my life. My heart felt so light, and I determined I would absolutely control myself and never be in that situation again. Jim gave me some books and I started learning that very night. I did my first spell, and felt whole. I felt powerful. I felt so light and free. That's what I laughed about."

"I didn't know you were a muggle-born. No wonder the Purebloods don't bother you, you're far more powerful than they are."

"That's why Malfoy missed the first week of classes. He called me a mudblood, so I changed his blood to mud."

Luna giggled. "That's very poetic of you."

"He deserved it. Most of them do. It makes me furious how they treat women like we're possessions to be bought and sold. We aren't cows for breeding. We're people."

"I suppose I'm lucky in that respect. My father loves me for who I am and would never consider any contract from anyone. He doesn't care about being rich or poor."

"I can see why your mum loved him."

"Is that why you're so upset about Jim?"

Her face started to scrunch again, but she bit her lips and nodded.

"I don't mean any offence, but you had to know what would happen if you cheated on him, so why did you? I can't figure it out."

Hermione started sobbing again. "I don't know! I just... I missed him _so badly_! I didn't even kiss Neville as a girlfriend! It wasn't that kind of kiss! I just wanted to encourage him to keep being a gentleman, you know? I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate that. He's a good man too. I just... I didn't think! Now they've gone and beat each other bloody and the whole thing is a mess and Jim hates me... and he's been faithful the whole time! He's never kissed anyone other than me!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed while Luna put an arm around her shoulders.

When she had sobbed herself out again, she conjured another handkerchief and wiped her face with it, then hugged Luna.

"Thanks again, Luna."

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I'm taking up your space and your alone time and dumping my mess all over you."

Luna smiled. "For reminding me that even Dragon Queens are people too. You have pasts, you love and fear, you make mistakes, and you like to have pretty toes."

Hermione laughed again, and more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Now I'm sorry, too. We could have been friends years ago, and neither of us would have been alone."

"Are we friends then?"

"If you'll consent to being my friend, I'd like that."

"I'd like that too." Luna smiled.

Hermione smiled and took out her wand, and waited for Luna to do the same. She did, with a quizzical expression.

Hermione made a pattern with her wand. "_Domiadsum Mutatio_."

One of the humdingers turned pink.

Luna giggled, and practiced the motion, then did it again at one of the hornswaggles.

"_Domiadsum mutatio_." The hornswoggle turned bright neon green.

"Nice colour!" Hermione grinned.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this spell." Luna grinned back.

Hermione hugged her. "I think it's time we both started having more fun."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Daphne quickened her pace down the corridor, aware that curfew was fast approaching. She rounded the corner into the medical wing and paused briefly to ensure her robes were in the proper place, her hair was behaving, and her breath was pleasant. She opened the door into the infirmary and breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Pomfrey was out, leaving her alone with Archer, Longbottom, and whoever else had been injured that day. Thankfully, it looked like no-one. Only two of the beds were occupied, both at the extreme opposite ends of the room.

She checked the bed on the left, a quick peek through the curtains, but it was Longbottom, sleeping. She cast a privacy shell around the other bed, and ducked inside the curtains, then cast _Muffliato_ on herself and Archer.

She realized then she had come without having first formulated her question. She stood next to him, looking at the quickly dwindling swelling and colour on his face while trying to think of something to say.

He rolled on his back then, and opened his eyes.

"Lot of trouble to go through, casting privacy and whatnot to just stand there and look at me."

His eyes were _so green_.

"Why?" She blurted. "Why throw the fight?"

"Why think that I did?"

"Oh please. The amount of power you were throwing off you could have thrashed Dumbledore."

"Unless it's an illusion designed to intimidate."

"So you're a sham?"

"I'm Jim Sham, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand.

She looked at it.

"What are you playing at?"

"Ouch. Left hanging." He took the hand back and laced his fingers behind his head. "Why are you really here, Daphne? You're not concerned with my good health, and you don't know me well enough to care whether I threw a fight or got my ass handed to me, so what is it?"

She looked into his green _so green_ eyes again, looking for any kind of thread to grasp, any excuse, any distraction or dissemblance, but she could see the intelligence behind them. He already knew her name. What else did he know?

"I should go. It's almost curfew."

"The question you're looking for is 'Is he powerful enough to help me with my problem?' The answer is yes. Whether or not I will is up to you."

Daphne's heart hammered thunderously, and she turned back to him, her own eyes wide. Did he know? How could he? He was a bloody stranger!

"You don't need to say anything. I'll be out of here in the morning, and I'll come sit with you for breakfast... girlfriend." He grinned.

Daphne's face flushed, half with thoughts of being his girlfriend, and half with rage at the fucking presumption.

"If you think for one second that I'd trade one chamber of horrors for another -"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there, honeybuns. I have made no demands, no requests, and have no expectations from you. We can talk more tomorrow. You need to get back and I need my beauty sleep." He grinned at her again.

She clenched her fists, fighting down the urge to slap him and then kiss him, and stalked out of the infirmary glaring daggers at everything.

Tracey was waiting for her when she arrived in their room, and immediately sat on the bed with her, drew the curtains around them, and cast privacy and silence screens.

"So? Was he naked?"

"Uch." Daphne made a disgusted noise.

"I can't tell if that's a 'no, dammit!' Uch, or a 'yes, but it was disappointing' Uch."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Davis. It was a 'he's coming to eat breakfast with us' Uch."

"Daphne Victoria Greengrass, you little minx! I knew you had it in you, and now you have! Congratulations!"

Daphne's face fell flat and she glared at Davis. "So I seduced him in the first thirty seconds and soiled myself with him in the remaining ten, is that what you're taking away from this?"

Tracey threw herself on top of Daphne and hugged her. "Lighten up, Daph, fuck's sake. I know the contract thing is getting you down, so I just keep trying to give you a giggle. I want my happy sunshiney Daphne back."

Daphne hugged her back. "I know, Trace. I'm constantly stressed because I'm keeping the reality of it at bay. If I didn't I'd have topped myself by now."

"Merlin, Daph. I didn't know you were that... you were seriously considering that?"

"They're fucking _Death Eaters_, Trace! Option one, I go willingly. I get raped, probably tortured, have babies, and probably passed around as a fuck or torture toy until I'm dead or no fun anymore. Option two, I don't go willingly, but still go, see option one. Option three, I don't go at all, my family gets passed around as fuck and torture toys and then they all die. Fuck, they might die anyway after I get passed around and am no fun anymore. Yes, it's that fucking hopeless."

Tracey sat up again, despair on her face. "You really have thought it through."

"It's not like I can just go join the death eater club and everything will be okay. They might decide to kill my family after I'm with them anyway just because they wouldn't join willingly. They're fucking psychopaths, Trace."

"You went to see Archer to see if he's really as powerful as he seems."

"Yes. I couldn't get anything from him either. His Occlumency isn't just good. It's like there's nothing there to see into. It's like nothing I've ever even heard of."

"Well that's a good sign, right?"

"Yes and no. It hints at his power, but at the same time... he was a complete dick."

"There you go with the sex again. One track mind, Greengrass." Tracey shoved her playfully.

"Hah. Hah. I laughed. Happy?"

"So, what did he say, for real?"

"He said he could help me with my problem, but whether he will or not depends on me. I couldn't tell if he was fishing for information or if he was referring to something stupid and school-related, or if he actually knows."

"How the hell could he actually know?"

Daphne shook her head. "I don't know. He sounded sure. He sounded like he knows, but it could be just blind arrogance."

"Well it's safer to assume he doesn't know then. I guess we'll find out more over breakfast."

Daphne grabbed two fistfuls of her own hair and pulled. "Augh! I hate this! I wouldn't be surprised if he knows exactly what he's doing and is fucking teasing on purpose. Arsehole!"

Tracey kissed Daphne on the forehead. "I'll go so you can meditate or rub one out or whatever you do to get to sleep."

"I'll warm up my vibrating broomstick. Gutterbrain."

Tracey grinned, and Daphne smiled back at her before she left. Daphne got changed into her nightclothes and set the usual trapped, impervious wards around her bed and belongings, then settled into bed and concentrated on relaxing each part of her body individually. It took longer than usual, but she managed to drift off to thoughts of eyes _so green_ she couldn't stand it.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office and enjoyed a Lemon Drop at the close of a very long, very perplexing day. It had started with the Sorting Hat. A hundred and forty years he had known the Sorting Hat, and he had never heard anything that led him to believe it had a sense of humor. Yet, one second on young Mister Archer's noggin, and it had burst into peals of laughter. It might've been deep belly chortles, had the Hat a belly from which to chortle.

More time spent ruminating on the Tom Riddle riddle, watching memories over and over again, and of course caring for Fawkes after his recent Burning Day. He had looked forward to presenting the students in the Great Hall with a great oddity - a mid-year transfer from America, and that had simply kerfaffed like _Ridikulus_ed Boggart. He had been so surprised by Miss Granger's sudden outburst, he'd watched the two of them ignore him like a helpless firstie.

Then Archer's thunderous command, and subsequent brawl. Base brawling in the school! Surprising as well that Longbottom had gone willingly. That at least was some gratification - he'd predicted young Neville would show big brass ones. His father had, after all. Still... there was... _something_. Something not quite tangible. It felt like he was missing something - exactly as it did when he contemplated the 'Voldemort' situation.

He sighed, and turned to the Hat.

"What exactly instigated your heretofore unheard-of gigglefit, if I might inquire?"

"You may not."

"I really must insist."

"Insist all you like Albus. The castle and I are discussing current events, so kindly put a sock in it."

"Very well, cheeky chapeau."

He heaved himself to his feet and decided to walk as he thought on things. Maybe something would occur to him, and maybe he'd just meet a student or two out of bed. Either would be fine by him, saying cryptic things and being inscrutable, especially in the middle of the night was just lovely.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Daphne finished showering and dressed for the day with a growing sense of dread. She'd awakened in the dead of night from a nightmare that left her skin tingling, and she'd only managed to get back to sleep after an hour of reassuring herself and Occlumency exercises. Thankfully Tracey had been her usual subdued self in the presence of the other girls they shared the room with. Daphne felt frayed around the edges and wasn't looking forward to having to deal with whatever dragonshit Archer brought to the breakfast table.

A quick drying spell combined with hair detanglement, and she was nearly ready. She paused to run through her day in her mind, to make sure she had everything she would need in her bag, then left for the common room. Daphne had no idea how, but Tracey always managed to take forever getting ready in the morning, even when she was up first. Daphne passed the time as she waited by thinking about what she would ask Archer. She needed clarification on what exactly he meant by 'her problem'. That was first and foremost. Then she needed to know how exactly he thought he could help, provided he actually had a clue what her problem was.

"You're going to need a manicure if you keep that up." Tracey's voice sounded by her left ear. Daphne frowned and lowered her hand away from her mouth. She hadn't even realized she was chewing her thumbnail again. She would have to curb that habit.

"About time. Let's go see what kind of shit show happens over breakfast."

"Yay!" Tracey hugged her one-armed. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

Daphne just looked at her. "You're my best and oldest friend, Trace, but you fucking worry me."

Tracey laughed, hooked her arm into Daphne's and dragged her toward the stairs. When they were clear of the common room and the listening ears therein, Tracey whispered to Daphne.

"So, should we it in the usual spot, or down the end so you two can talk better?"

"If we don't sit in the usual spot, everyone will know something is up right away and that we're expecting it. As for what the ramifications are of Archer sitting with us... I have a feeling it won't really matter where we are."

"Whatever happens, it's going to be more interesting that any other day."

"Exactly why I don't want to go."

"Oh come on, live a little! What's the worst that could happen, you could suddenly _not_ be betrothed to a horrifying psychopathic arsehole who's old enough to be your father?"

"...Okay, that's a good point. As long as my family isn't immediately endangered I suppose there isn't really any way to make things _worse_."

"There you go! Relax and enjoy what it's going to do to the rest of the house."

Daphne had to giggle at that. Draco's incessant bluster and "My father this," and "My father that" was _so old_. They were supposed to be the house of cunning, but every last member was so bloody up themselves they could see their own hearts beating. She understood why, of course. Most of the children in her house had parents or familiy members who'd been suckered into Voldemort's ranks, and with them by extension the rest of the family, including the very children she sat with. It was impossible to have a decent perspective and sense of humor when you were concerned with satisfying a psycho's whims.

She actually felt a little better when they sat at the breakfast table. Tracey didn't hesitate, she dug in immediately, while Daphne picked and chose items to put on her plate. Colin Creevey ran up to her and handed her an envelope just as she set her plate down.

"Your copies, Miss Greengrass." He beamed at her.

"Thank you, Colin."

"Thank you, Miss Greengrass!" He said as he retreated back to the Lion's table. "Lots of people followed your lead, and I made so much money! You're a genius!"

"I think you made an admirer there." Tracey whispered.

"Hush." Daphne chided. "I already have one and it's one too many."

She opened the envelope and looked at the pictures, full-colour full-motion snaps of two seconds each. They showed the entire thing from the time Snape blasted the door until Archer and Longbottom were hidden behind the crowd in the hall. Nothing immediately jumped out at her, but she was at breakfast. She would have to pore over them later for details.

Daphne began to eat breakfast, more than she normally did because she didn't have much dinner the night before. Before she had taken four bites, Jim was there beside her. He didn't approach, he didn't sit down next to her, he was simply _there_, like he had always been there. He reached out and grabbed a pastry and some eggs and bacon from the serving plates and quietly ate.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled at her.

Tracey nearly choked on a forkful of egg. She recovered and stared at him like he had six heads.

"How? When?" She stammered.

Daphne ignored her, instead looking at the genuine smile on his face and trying not to acknowledge the warm gooeyness it turned her stomach into. He wasn't _just_ drop-dead gorgeous, he had ...something... about him. It was the eyes, she decided. The thinly veiled intensity tinged with sardonic amusement that combined with a naturally rogueish grin. All in all, it was a face she could definitely look at for a century or so. She hated to admit it, but he did make her feel... whatever it was that made her insides quiver.

"Good morning." She said.

He picked up a piece of bacon with his fingers and bit part of it of, then chewed with a smile. He didn't look away from her.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Daphne smiled, but it did not touch her eyes. "Not for a long time."

His eyes went sad first, followed by his face."I'm sorry, I should have guessed." His rogueish grin returned then. "Maybe you should get a massage before bed."

She tried not to think about it, she really did. She put it out of her mind, but then she saw his hands. She imagined them on her shoulders, her neck. She felt them on her ribs and in her hair, and she shoved it away again, but her breath was already quicker and her face warmer. She knew he was playing games, but she couldn't help it. He made her giggle on the inside, and she couldn't help but riposte.

"Can you suggest a decent masseur?"

His eyes went back to sparkling and he broke into a large smile. He leaned back some and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, you know... I _might_ know a guy... he isn't cheap though."

"I'm a discerning shopper, Archer. I'm not paying before I know I'm buying quality."

"That's fair. I suppose I could arrange a free trial, I mean... proving quality is just good business."

"When might I expect my... sample then?"

"How do you feel about tonight?"

"That quickly... are you sure of the quality? It doesn't seem there are many clients."

"There was a recent cancellation. An opening in the schedule if you will."

"I see. Well, I'm dubious, but willing to take a chance."

"Excellent. I will... let him know." He smiled again, looking into her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at your own table, Gryff?" Daphne shifted her eyes away from Archer, and saw Flint standing behind him, flanked by Bletchley and Warrington, with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle circling around behind Daphne to flank Archer's other side.

Daphne was immediately tense. Of the entire Slytherin house, these were the worst, most belligerent, most likely to curse with abandon. The only one worse was Nott, and that was because he was small and weak and likely to poison you while you slept. Nott's older brothers were among the most depraved Death Eaters. The situation which she now sat in the middle of was a nightmare waiting to happen. They wouldn't start anything now, of course. If Archer didn't leave immediately they would ambush him when there were no teachers around and no-one to witness. That was the Slytherin way.

She looked back at Archer, and knew he was a dead man. He showed no fear whatsoever. His smile was larger, if anything.

"Hey, fellas." He greeted them. "Thanks for coming to say hi." He shifted around to have both his legs on the outside of the bench, but remained seated and completely relaxed with both his elbows on the table behind him. "It's really great to see you welcoming a stranger into your ranks. I can feel there's a lot of love in this House. I'm touched, really."

"He's touched, alright. In the head." Malfoy sneered at Flint.

"You know Malfoy, I think brainless is right. There is a lot of love in Slytherin. In fact, I think we should gather the rest of our happy clan and welcome him among us properly."

"Bloody well done, Flint. I think that's a brilliant suggestion."

"Aww, you guys. I'm thrilled! You want to throw a party just for me?" Archer wasn't even dissembling. His tone and eyes were warm and smiling and completely guileless. Daphne's stomach clenched. She would have to warn him somehow. He was marked now, they would be waiting for him.

Crabbe smiled and stuck his hand out to shake, but got a slap upside his head from Malfoy for the trouble. He held the side of his head and slunk back behind Malfoy.

"Yes, we'll go prepare your welcome party, and send some of the lads to invite you later today." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Brilliant!" Archer smiled at him.

Malfoy thrust his chin briefly at Flint, and the assembled Slytherins dispersed.

"What a great bunch of lads." Archer told her as he turned back around.

"You have to hide." Daphne hissed under her breath so only he could hear. "They'll kill you and hide your body."

"You don't want me to mingle with your friends?" Archer said at normal room volume. "Why, are you ashamed of me?"

What was he doing? Didn't he understand they were going to torture him horribly for what he was doing? Daphne could only stare at him, stunned and horrified.

"That's okay." He said. "I know it's new for both of us. Trust me, we just need to stick together, everyone will understand in time."

Daphne shook her head and whispered just for him. "You're mad. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you have to leave the school as soon as you can. Please."

Archer finished his breakfast and pushed his plate back, not bothering to whisper. If anything, he was even louder as he stood up.

"Thanks for coming to see me last night. It was really special and it meant a lot to me. I'll be in touch later about that massage tonight." He kissed her cheek, and she stared at him in horror.

He picked up his bookbag and waved at the rest of Slytherin house, universally glaring daggers at him. "Bye guys! Thanks for a great breakfast, I can't wait to see you all at the party later!" He smiled at them, and casually strolled out of the dining hall.

Daphne clenched her fists and ground her teeth and looked at Tracey. Tracey looked back at her, eyes wide and unchewed food in her open mouth.

"Uh." Tracey grunted, then closed her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "What the hell was that?" She whispered. "He just... at all of them..."

"He wasn't even." Daphne whispered back. "Like he actually believed what they..."

"I don't..." Tracey was still incredulous.

"Yeah... I know."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Luna put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Do you still... love Jim?" She asked.

Hermione bit her lips while her forehead furrowed, and she nodded. "With all my heart."

'You should probably go warn him then. They're going to hurt him instead of welcoming him. It would be nice if they were honest and really did welcome him, but that's not what they're going to do."

Hermione tried to control her breathing, and nodded at her new friend. "Thanks, Luna. I will. Talk to you later?"

Luna smiled back. "See you at lunch."

Hermione got up from her seat at the Ravenclaw table and hurried out of the dining hall. Luna watched her go, and was still somewhat confused by her new friend. On the one hand she was tremendously confident and powerful and intelligent. She'd have made a brilliant Ravenclaw. On the other hand, all it had taken was one mistake and one boy to bring her low and make her vulnerable. Luna often felt vulnerable, but she supposed that Hermione didn't really wear her vulnerability on the outside the way she did. She hoped Hermione got through to Jim. The entire Slytherin table was planning what they were going to do to him. It seemed a rather obvious trap, but at the same time Luna wasn't sure Jim really deserved to avoid it. He had hurt Hermione deeply without a great deal of provocation. She had turned out to be a sweet, caring girl with a lovely heart, and from the outside, it didn't seem to Luna that she had deserved to be tossed aside over a single kiss. Granted Luna had never given her heart to any boy so she wasn't really sure how she would feel if he kissed another girl, but the whole situation seemed a bit overblown to her.

She finished her breakfast and wandered back up the stairs to the tower and the Ravenclaw dorms. She had a free period after breakfast, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to review. O.W.L.s were coming up, after all.

She strode into the bedroom she shared with Edgecombe, Chang, and Brocklehurst. To her surprise, her things appeared to be present and not strewn about. She opened her trunk to get her books, and was further surprised to find even her missing things were there, folded and clean. She retrieved her books and closed her trunk, pleasantly confused by the unexpected winfall. She put her books in her bag and turned to leave, but was intercepted by Marietta and Cho. She immediately looked for their wands as she pulled her own out. Being cornered by both of them was never a good thing. As soon as she pulled her wand out, however, Cho put her hands up, palms out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you, Luna. Marietta and I just want to apologize." She said.

"We're sorry we picked on you, and sorry we hurt your feelings." Marietta said.

Well, that was interesting.

If there had been genuine sorrow and understanding behind their eyes, Luna might have accepted the apology and tried to forget and forgive, but what she saw wasn't understanding or regret. It was fear.

"I find it very interesting that you have both made my life unpleasant for three and a half years, and yet now, today, you finally find the humanity to apologize. You'll forgive me if I think you smell like dragonshit."

Marietta clenched her fist and almost took a step forward, but Cho grabbed her arm and held her back, and she seemed to remember herself and relaxed.

"It's okay if you don't believe us. We're done teasing you. We're sorry, and it won't happen again." Cho said, and pulled Marietta away gently.

Luna smiled. She would have to thank Hermione later and ask her what she did. She put her bag on her shoulder and decided to skip to the library to get some reading in.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"You're a Merlin-damned _fool_." Narcissa hissed. "You will willingly give _everything_ to that cursed madman, in exchange for what? The illusion of power? Being able to intimidate, torture, and rape as you like?"

"_Silence._" Lucius snapped. "It is not your place to question _me_. The Dark Lord is the very font of power, and I will carry out his will. There can be no other outcome."

Sixteen years. Sixteen fucking years she'd put up with his idiotic decisions and short-sighted scheming. He was right it wasn't her place to question him, and soon it wouldn't be her place to command their son either, but she still had a little time left. There were other powerful families outside Britain. She was still young and pretty enough to secure a place in one of them. Maybe a second or third child could cement her place and protect her first. She'd had enough of Lucius and his pitiful, spineless seeking after power. He was a weakling, always wanting to stand beside Power rather than become it. He could have had the whole of the Wizengamot eating out of his hand if he'd only reached out and fed them. Instead the Death Eaters roamed the halls of her home at will, carrying out the orders of a disgustingly warped and hideous clump of flesh that housed the spirit of a long-dead madman. They were performing Rookwood's ritual tonight, and she decided that while everyone's attention was there, she would disappear. The only question was where to?

"As you say, _my lord_." Narcissa schooled her expression and did her best to keep the contempt and venom from her eyes.

"See that you remember it." Lucius smoothed his hair against his robes, and his ignoring of her was her dismissal.

Narcissa retired to her chambers, and once inside erected privacy shells and wards to keep out anyone who might want to 'visit'. She pulled a fashionable, if somewhat mundane purse from her collection, and set to work modifying the expansion charms so that it could hold quite a bit more than it already did.

It couldn't be any of the family homes, of course. That would be the first place they looked for her. It couldn't be France, Lucius had relatives in France. While they spared no love for each other, they would still join the hunt if he asked. Family was family. Italy was nice, and more progressive than Britain or France, but there would be no way she afford to go shopping there, and she saw no reason to torture herself by being right next to things she couldn't have. Greece was also nice, but a pale Pureblood like her would stand out there, and there weren't any influential families in Greece, not anymore. Sadly, that left only America or Canada as possible refuges. She really didn't want to resort to either place, though. They were a great deal like Britain, but without any charm or class. There _were_ several large, powerful families, however. More than enough of them to find and seduce a third son or second cousin and live well.

She finished enhancing the expansion charm in her clutch, and began packing.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Daphne had done the unthinkable and skipped a class, now she was expanding her crime to two classes, and all because of one idiot foreigner. Where _was_ he?! All up and down the Morgana-damned castle, she'd been, for three solid hours! He wasn't in the potions class, he wasn't in the charms class. He wasn't in the Arithmancy, Runes, or Divination classes either. It was like he had just evaporated.

She paced back and forth outside the Arithmancy class, waiting for it to let out so she could question that slut Granger. She was the only possible lead Daphne had left. If there was any shred of regret in her - or decency - she'd help Daphne find Archer before it was too late and those gorgeous green, _so green_. She shook her head and threw that thought off. He couldn't die. He _couldn't_. She had to save him even if it was just to find out what he knew about her problem.

That was when she figured it out. She was freaking out because he had given her the _one_ thing that was most detrimental to her situation - hope.

"Fuck." She said to no-one.

The door opened then, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors filed out. Daphne looked for Granger, but she was left in the classroom at the end. Apparently she felt no hurry to leave. Daphne entered and stood in the doorway, waiting for the conversation to finish before she screamed at Granger.

"No thank you professor. I'll take the N.E.W.T.s at the regular time. It will take time to finish the extra credit work, and I want Outstanding Plus on all my N.E.W.T.s."

"You and I both know you could have had Outstanding Plus on them if you'd taken them _last_ year, Miss Granger, but alright. It _is_ your choice, after all."

"I appreciate your guidance in any case, Professor Vector." Hermione smiled.

"If only I could actually give you any! I'll see you later, Miss Granger, you appear to have a visitor."

Daphne nodded and smiled to Professor Vector, then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Where is he?" She turned and spat the question.

"Where is who?"

"Cut the shit, Granger! If I don't find Archer in the next hour they're _going to fucking kill him_! Now where the fuck is he?!"

Hermione pointedly ignored Daphne while she carefully put away her ink and quill and parchment. She stowed each away carefully in her bag and then slid the text inside alongside the other Arithmancy book she'd been reading. She picked up her bag and brought it to the door, then set it on the desk next to Daphne before turning to look at her.

"Would you have sex with me?" She asked.

Daphne's face contorted. "_WHAT?!_"

"I'm not asking you to, I just want to know whether you would or not. Where does your sexuality lie? Are you opposed to the idea?" Hermione was neither leering nor condescending nor sarcastic. If anything, she looked at Daphne like she were the outcome of a new potion recipe that she wasn't quite sure about.

"Are you deaf? I said we have to find Archer _NOW_. We don't have time for fucking games, Granger."

Hermione smiled briefly, and sat at the nearest desk.

"Are you asking because you care whether or not he dies intrinsically, or are you asking because even though you don't understand what's going on he offered you hope for a way out of your contract?"

Daphne paled. How did she know? Who else knew? How did she find out?

"What... I don't know what you..."

"Oh please." Hermione waved a hand in the air between them. "Don't insult my intelligence, Heir Greengrass. As for your so-called _games_... I am not playing any. I am simply operating farther along than you and you're confused because you can't connect the dots yet. Answer my original question and then I will give you the quill."

Daphne looked torn between rage, embarrassment, lust, and horror.

"The answer is I don't know. I've never thought about it. My best friend is constantly being overtly sexual - not toward me - but even so I am not attracted to her."

Hermione stood, and walked at Daphne until she was backed against the stone wall. She put her face close enough to kiss, and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't ask about your friend, Heir Greengrass. I asked about _me_."

Daphne's heart raced. It was the closest she'd ever been to having her first real kiss. She didn't know if it was the fear or the adrenaline she'd been stoking for the last three hours, or the perfect curves of her jaw and cheekbones, the pert, perfectly bowed lips, or those deep, rich cinnamon-chocolate eyes.

"I... There is some amount of... tension in the air right now. I have not had a chance to explore the feeling nor the meaning or thoughts behind it. I will not say yes or no at this time."

Hermione smiled and withdrew her face slowly. She picked up her bag and shouldered it, took a step toward the door, then looked back.

"I won't know for sure until later, but I imagine that Jim is finishing up with your Housemates about now. Thank you for your assistance, Heir Greengrass."

Hermione unlocked and opened the door and left, leaving the door to slowly close on Daphne as she connected the dots and realization became understanding.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Draco sneered as he walked toward Archer. The prat was simply studying in the library like his life wasn't about to end.

Archer looked up and saw the three of them walking toward him, then nodded to the seats across from him.

"Welcome, gents." He whispered, careful to not rouse the ire of Madam Pince. "Take a seat. Are you here for studying?"

"It's party time." Crabbe said gleefully as he looked at Goyle and Malfoy.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a party." Goyle chuckled and looked back at Crabbe.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut _up_, you imbeciles." He hissed.

They both looked suitably reproached as Malfoy leaned over the table to whisper.

"Our Housemates have completed their preparations and we await your arrival with anticipation, Mister Archer."

Harry grinned. "Wicked!" He whispered. "Please, call me Jim. All the mister so-and-so gets old after a while." He quietly began packing up his study materials, and put them in his bag. He was careful to not let the chair scrape across the floor as he got up, and nodded to Draco.

"Very well, Jim. Call me Draco, since we're going to be mates."

"Great Draco!" He whispered. "I haven't any mates yet."

"Of course not, you got your arse beaten by the squib Longbottom."

Harry just grinned at him. "You win some, you lose some."

Draco smiled back. "Excellent attitude, let's get you to the celebration!"

"SHHHH!" Madam Pince hissed at them.

Harry just smiled as he followed Draco, Vincent, and Gregory out of the library and up the stairs to the third floor. They walked through the main area where the classrooms were, then farther down the hall where the doors looked like they hadn't been opened in some time. They went around a corner, and two doors later, Draco opened the door and held it open for him. Crabbe and Goyle had hung back and were now behind him.

"Congratulations, Jim." Draco smiled. "You deserve this."

"Oh I definitely do, and more besides. However, I think we'll forego the party for now. You and I need to have a chat, Draco."

Draco slowly became aware that Crabbe and Goyle weren't moving, nor was there any movement or noise from within the trap room. Everyone within the trap room was immobile. They weren't even breathing.

Draco let go of the doorknob and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Archer.

"What is this?! What've you done?"

"It's Family magic, and I don't... actually, you know what? You won't remember any of this either way, so I might as well tell you."

Harry walked slowly and carefully forward so as not to upset Draco, and closed the door.

"You and I are between ticks of the clock right now."

"What? Don't be stupid, that's not possible."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so. I'm not going to argue with you while you're busy arguing with your own five senses."

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Draco fired the spell, and Harry caught it, wrapped within his own magic in the palm of his hand. He reached out with his other hand and Draco's wand flew to it.

"About what I figured, really." Harry casually tossed the spell at the opposite wall, where it dispersed.

"What... What the fuck?" Draco's eyes widened at the second display of impossibility.

"My dogfather says it's important that I have compassion, and to that end I'm going to give you a choice, Draco. Right now you are under my absolute control and there is nothing you can do about it. Fortunately for you, I'm not Tom Riddle - sorry, Voldemort."

"Voldemort's name is Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Riddle Junior. And he's a half-blood, believe it or not, but this is getting off on a tangent."

"A _half-blood_?!"

Harry sighed. This was going to take longer than he wanted it to - not that it was really taking any time at all, of course.

"Yes, a half-blood. His mother was Merope Gaunt, who was nine-tenths squib from her family's inbreeding, and his father was Tom Riddle, a rich muggle whom she fed love potions to."

"His father was a muggle..."

"And before you think of going and telling this to anyone, keep in mind that they'll kill you for it instead of listening."

Draco's smile vanished. "That's true. How do you know all this?"

"You could too if you bothered to research it. I took the hard road to that knowledge. He left a piece of his soul in my head."

"What? _Ew_! How!?"

"He inadvertently turned me into a horcrux when he tried to kill me when I was fifteen months old."

"What's a horcrux?"

"It's a container. A prepared vessel in which to place a piece of your soul, to anchor you to this world. It's how he keeps coming back."

Draco's eyes scanned everywhere while they talked.

"Nobody's coming, Draco. There will be no rescue, no last-minute delays, no way out. You're not dead right now because I don't believe the sins of your father should be visited on you."

"You're going to kill me?!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _just_ said I wasn't, unless that's your choice. I'm giving you a choice right now, Draco. I can kill you like I'm going to kill your father, or you can choose option number two."

"That's a laugh, as if you could kill _my_ father! He's Voldermort's right hand, the Chief Death Eater!"

Harry sighed and held out his hand. A sword materialized in it. Draco began to back away, wild around the eyes.

Harry held the point of the sword to Goyle's neck. "This is exactly how much that matters, Draco. Think your father will be able to do more than Goyle at this point? I could have killed your father three years ago when I took the horcrux out of his private vault."

The sword disppeared again as Harry relaxed. He gestured to the floor in front of the door, and two comfy chairs appeared.

"Have a seat, Draco. Really. Your father is going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. Get over your own bullshit and talk to me because I would really rather not kill you as well."

Draco reluctantly sat. "So...What's option two then?"

"Option two is my preferred choice. Option two is I obliviate you. I will remove this conversation, the 'party' you all planned for me, and every bad memory you have of your father. Option two is you start over, with the chance to be a real person. No beatings, no humiliations, no forcing you to bully or harm anyone else, and no dungeons."

Draco blanched. It was like watching snow somehow get _whiter_.

"How do you..." His voice quivered.

"I was pronounced a Master Legillimens at age eight. I saw everything, Draco. All of it. I did the same to everyone else in your little Slytherin warband as well."

"Merlin... How?"

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." He stuck out his hand, and after a moment, Draco shook it. "My name isn't Archer, It's Potter. Harry Potter."

"Merlin's rubbery nuts! Harry fucking _Potte_r?!"

Harry chuckled. "Not the one from the storybooks though, I can guarantee that. The kid in those books didn't have to work his guts out every day."

"Work?"

"I started learning to control my magic when I was three years old. Dad taught me to try to feel my magic, and make it do one specific task - he wanted me to tip an empty cup over. One day just before my fourth birthday, I did. Then he filled the cup and asked me to move it without spilling any water. That took more months of constant failure - but one day I did it. The tasks got harder and more complicated as I grew up. When I was six he introduced me to Ajarn Boghi, who tutuored me in martial arts. Right after that, he introduced me to Tulku, who tutored me in Occlumency and Legillimensy, and I studied both things until my teachers said I had reached mastery. I was eight."

Draco had been listening raptly, but his eyes bugged out of his skull when he heard mastery at eight.

"After that, I worked on my physical training with Boghi, and Tulku and I began extracting all the knowledge that Tom ever had from the fragment he left in my head."

"_What_?! You know everything Vo... he knew?!"

"Yes. I keep it in a very secure part of my mind, and I never look at it unless I need to know how to beat him. He had it worse than you did, Draco. It's a very, very sad childhood. Unfortunately, for Tom it's far too late. He has gone from being the kind of person who should be helped to being the kind of person who should be stopped. When I was thirteen, Hermione and I collected some artifacts that Tom left behind - the horcruxes I told you about, including the one your father had hidden. We destroyed his anchors to this world - all but one, and that one will be with him when we go to kill him this time. As soon as he's resurrected, we'll go kill him for the final time."

"Is this -" He gestured around him "Something that he knows how to do?"

"No. Do you know the story of the three brothers and the Deathly Hallows?"

"Sure, every kid knows that bedtime story."

"It's certainly embellished, but the Hallows are real. I have two of them in the pouch around my neck."

"Fuck off!" Draco scoffed.

"Its true. I am a direct descendant of the third brother, Ignotus Peverell."

"You're not kidding? The three brothers were Peverells?!"

"Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell." He took the invisibility cloak from the mokeskin pouch and handed it to Draco.

"Merlin..." He breathed.

"What people don't know about the Deathly Hallows is that they were experiments. They are powerful artifacts in their own right, of course, but they were merely stepping stones on a path to greater understanding. Sadly the first two brothers never got to review the direction their experiments took, but my ancestor did. That cloak was a great benefit to his staying alive, but he realized that it didn't extend his life. It didn't keep him healthy or young or with his family. So, he correctly made the leap to experimenting with the one thing that _would_ keep him young and healthy and with his family."

Draco handed the cloak back to him. "What was that?"

"Time. He began a new branch of Family Magic relating to manipulating and controlling time itself. Defeating death is never about defeating death - death isn't a thing. It isn't tangible, you can't harm it. It is simply the end of your _time_."

"Ah! Now this makes more sense."

Harry nodded. "The Potters are what became of the Peverells, and each successive generation has refined and furthered the Family Magic. Most people think Potter Family Magic is all about combat, and it has it's most basic use there, that much is true - but as you can see there's so much more to it than that."

"How did you catch my spell like that? Was that another Time thing?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually that was Black Family Magic. An original application of it, but still based in Black Family Magic."

"How do you know Black Family Magic?!"

"Actually, you and I are family, in a strange way. My Godfather is Sirius Black - your cousin You and I are third or fourth cousins, I think, on your mother's side."

Draco smiled at that. "I'm family with Harry fucking Potter." He chuckled.

"One more reason why I'd love you to choose Option number Two. I really don't want to have to kill you."

"That's handy, I really don't want to die. So... if I take option two... what becomes of me? I won't be myself anymore."

"No. You won't. You will be, yes, but without the shitty hand you've been dealt. I will leave your schooling and all your knowledge alone, but without your father in your life..."

"My personality will be different."

Harry nodded.

"You'll be alive, and very likely a whole lot happier. I will also leave the knowledge that you chose this and don't want your memories back."

"What about mother?"

"Your mother never took the mark and doesn't follow willingly. From what I saw of your memories, she's fulfilling her duty to your father, as well as acting on her family-instilled pureblood beliefs. She also loves you."

Some of the tension left Draco's shoulders and neck.

"I will have to obliviate her a little as well, since she will most likely be present at whatever ceremony they use to resurrect Tom, and will probably see Hermione and I killing everyone."

"What's the deal with her, anyway? You keep saying we, and that she'll be killing Death Eaters too."

"She's the same as me. We had the same training. I haven't taught her the Family Magic yet, but I am definitely going to marry her and make her my family. She's the most lethal witch on the planet, and the most beautiful. We're going to fix the world, starting with Britain."

"Fucking hell."

"It will take a long time and a lot of vigilance, but without the disgustingly selfish power-hungry arseholes in the way, the government and then the people should settle into a more stable and prosperous track. That's the plan, anyway."

"I know I won't remember any of this, but if there's anything I - whoever I'm going to be - can do to help in some small way, would you let me?"

"Sure, that'd be great! I look forward to seeing who you make of yourself when you don't have to deal with your arsehole father. No offence."

"No, none taken. I'm looking forward to it myself."

"I will be making the same offer to the rest of your House, starting with Greg and Vince here. Is there anyone else you would particularly like to see live?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Might I make a request though?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Could you... get rid of Pansy's infatuation with me? I know she isn't really in love or lust with me, that it's due to her family's pressure. It annoys me and demeans her."

Harry nodded. "I'll look into it. I haven't looked into any of the girls in your House yet, I'll be doing that when I'm finished with your party here. Thanks for bringing everyone into one place, by the way."

"You cocky... It was a ruse the whole time, you knew all along what we would do."

"Of course. Slytherins stick together. Mess with one..."

"And you mess with all. Fuck."

"Don't take it so hard, Draco. Being predictable isn't such a bad thing. Besides, in a moment you won't remember any of this anyway."

Draco sat back in the chair and got comfortable."Alright, I'm ready."

Harry smiled. "See you on the other side, Draco. _Obliviate_."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Lucius surveyed the preparations once more, checking every single detail thrice. A mistake at this juncture would be disastrous, both for the Dark Lord and himself personally. Lucius had no wish to spend his days skating along the edge of catatonia as he convulsed under _Cruciatus_.

Thankfully, it appeared Rookwood had sufficiently researched this ritual and had also made sure that nothing was left to chance. In a few short hours the Dark Lord would be among them again, and they would rise to power in his wake and every last filthy undeserving mudblood and traitor would finally assume their proper places underfoot. It had taken months of research and planning on his part, but he had a plan for how _exactly_ to proceed once the Dark Lord inevitably started handing out parcels to rule. The Dark Lord would of course demand London and the south as his own personal domain, but Birmingham was a close second, and far enough away that it was likely to be his when the parcels were doled out. When that glorious day came, Malfoy would be the second most feared name in the world. The worthless muggles would learn to worship and worship well.

With the inspection of critical elements complete and everything to satisfaction, Lucius turned his eye to the aesthetics of the scene. Everything was clean. The decor was impeccable. The atmosphere one of dignified conquest. It was the birthplace of an Emperor.

Satisfied, Lucius turned his attention to the problem of his wife. She had the correct breeding, she had the correct ideas. She had the correct image and dignity - for the most part. It would be difficult to replace her as things were, but she was becoming more and more superfluous. No doubt the Dark Lord would be... anxious... after being immaterial for so long. Perhaps it was time for Narcissa to earn her keep. That would secure her compliance as well as ingratiate him further with the Dark Lord. Yes, that was a sound plan.

He swept grandly down the staircase to the lounge and withdrew the Ogden Special 1876 from the hidden vault behind his great-grandfather and poured himself two fingers. He seated himself elegantly upon a divan and sipped the exquisite liquor. The infernal heat of the liquid combined with the pleased warmth already residing within, and elevated his mood to one fitting of a soon-to-be King.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

It was late when she finished, the moondial on the mantle said just after midnight. The ritual would have begun already. _ Perfect_.

She quickly cast _ Silentium_ on her travelling boots, and opened the door to her chambers slightly. No guards on the door.

Narcissa stuck her clutch - now containing most of her wardrobe, pavillion, and supplies for months - to the small of her back as she donned her travelling robes and carefully,quietly made her way to the kitchens. The servant's entrance would be the least-well guarded, and was therefore the best choice for egress. Under heavy disillusionment she crept past the honor guard outside the Ritual Room. They weren't as dangerous as the Inner Circle within the room, but they'd be close. They were next in line for Elevation to the Circle, after all. They would _not_, however, be expecting anyone to be creeping around inside the mansion, and that was in her favor. She made it past them slowly, silently, and down the front hall staircase. She lifted her skirts slightly as she took the stairs, just enough to avoid the silk hem from brushing the stone stairs, and was in the kitchens with no-one the wiser. She headed for the door to the gardens, and as she reached it, it opened.

Five Hogwarts students dressed in their school robes entered then, and filed past her while she held her hand to her mouth and hoped they didn't hear her heart thumping. They took no notice of her, instead they walked calmly into the Great Dining Hall. Narcissa let out a slow breath as quietly as she could, and focused on slowing her heartrate. Unfortunately, it spiked again when another student entered and closed the door behind him, then looked directly at her. For a second, she thought he might have just looked at where she happened to be, but he smiled at her. His wild black hair and deep green eyes were unknown to her, and if this boy had been a friend of Draco's she'd remember him. She knew the rest who had entered. She felt like she'd seen eyes like that somewhere before...

"You don't have to leave, cousin." The boy said. "More to the point I won't let you, but the need for it will soon be moot. Draco will need you in the coming months in any case."

"What do you mean you won't let me?" She hissed.

She felt her muscles lock and went completely stiff, unable to move. The boy hadn't even twitched.

"Just that. However, I can see the events happening tonight are causing you distress, so I will give you the choice to either witness them or be comfortable in your lounge until they are over. My dogfather says compassion in important. He sends his greetings, by the by."

A girl also dressed in student robes entered then.

"Grounds are clear, love." She said quietly. Her long, straight, coffee-coloured hair was tied back in a ponytail that lay across her left shoulder and gleamed silkily in the light. Narcissa didn't recognize the girl either, and would have remembered a beauty like her, if for no other reason than as a possible match for her son.

"Thank you, my beautiful Tyrannosaur." The boy smiled at the girl, and they kissed for a long moment.

"What are we doing with her?" The girl asked then, nodding toward her.

"Well, she was leaving, clearly wanting no part. She's not marked, and Draco will probably need her soon, so I was going to let her watch or leave her in a lounge if she doesn't want to."

"You are such a wonderful, caring person. No wonder I fell in love with you." The girl wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as they both looked at her. How were they seeing through her disillusionment?

"I only hope to deserve you, love." The boy answered, and suddenly she could feel her jaw relax. "Now, what would be your choice, Lady Malfoy?"

"Who _are_ you?" Was all she could think to say.

The boy chuckled and the girl swallowed her laughter, but smiled amusedly. "I'm sure you remember your cousin Lord Black."

Narcissa's shock seeped onto her face. "You're Sirius's boy?!"

The boy shook his head. "He's my godfather. He says I have my mother's eyes. I'm sure you remember her from school."

The penny dropped.

Panic welled up in her. It was just as well all her muscles were locked, she'd have slid to the floor otherwise.

"No no no no no... You're _Potter_."

The boy looked and smiled at the girl, who returned the look.

"Well done. However, hyperventilating and passing out from fear won't answer my question. Would you like to witness the events tonight or be made comfortable until things are over?"

"You've met my boy Draco. Is he safe? Is he... alright?" Please don't kill him. Please don't kill me.

"Draco's fine, Lady Malfoy. He will be...different now, but he's safe and unharmed. More unharmed than he was, as a matter of fact."

"What? I don't -"

"She isn't going to answer and this is taking forever. Let's just bring her." The girl said.

Potter turned and kissed her. "Such the devourer." He smiled. The girl's return smile chilled Narcissa to the bone. He turned back to face her, then shrugged. "You heard the lady. You should have answered the question."

The two of them proceeded past her, hand in hand, and Narcissa felt herself float along behind them.

The boys who had entered before Potter were standing with hands clasped behind their backs along the wall across from the Grand Dining table. They had their chests thrust forward and heads high, like soldiers awaiting orders. Narcissa floated into a far corner and was propped against the wall with a clear view of the entire Great Dining Hall, including the table and all the seats.

The sound of a bell tolled once, deep and solemn, and it echoed throughout the manor. The ritual was complete.

Voldemort had returned from the dead.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

There was a tightness, a pressure to being contained within another. Inside that hated brat's head it had been unbearable, especially after he had learned to use his magic. Inside Nagini it had been comfortable, for the most part. She was still nowhere near roomy enough for him to exert more than a modicum of himself, but she was a dutiful and obedient servant and submitted enough that he had not been displeased. The homonculus had been a great increase in comfort and ability, but as he stepped from the ruins of the cauldron and surveyed the accommodations Lucius had provided, he once again felt whole.

"Dress me." He commanded.

Instantly, dress robes of finest Acromantula silk were draped upon him, and the feeling brought a shiver of pleasure to his spine. He commanded, they obeyed. That was his purpose, that was his drive. They would all obey.

A head of wild, wind-lashed hair appeared in front of his abdomen, bracketed by two arms held out to him, cradling his wand.

"Your wand, Master." Bella's voice could barely contain her glee. She was so refreshing, so pure. So unutterbly stupid and gullible. He picked up the offered wand, and smiled at the rush of power racing up his arm once again. It had been far too long.

"Dear Bella." He whispered. "So long a lost puppy. Master has come home. Hold out your arm, my pet."

Bella's face burst with glee, showing her crooked and broken teeth as she bared his mark and held it out to him. He placed the tip of his wand on it, and called his faithful to him. It was time to sort through the ranks and see which of his so-called faithful were fit to serve, and which would feed Nagini and Bella.

"I desire food and drink, Lucius. Your table will hold us all will it not?"

"Of course, Master. Follow me, I shall have your desires seen to." Lucius bowed and scurried from the room like a silver peacock trying to protect its plumage. It was a shame he needed the fop's resources, he would love to turn him into an amusing musical scream toy. Lucius did run a well-appointed house, however. It was very nearly fit to take as his own.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

From her vantage point in the corner, Narcissa could see Voldemort enter the Dining Hall. Her bowels clenched at the sickening sight of the monster her husband fawned over. He seated himself at the Head of the table, and indicated that the others may be seated. Voldemort looked at the assembled Death Eaters, probably patting himself on the back for having such faithful servants. Lucius sat beside him on the right, and had not even finished seating himself properly before a banquet appeared on the table, including wine and other spirits. Severus sat next to Voldemort on his left, and looked both annoyed and pleased to be there. The madman scanned the room then, and leaned over to Lucius.

"Lucius, why are there children standing there?" He asked casually.

Lucius quickly jerked his head around the room, finally catching sight of the boys along the far wall.

"I did not summon them, Master. I shall find out why they are here." He bowed his head and raced over to the largest one. He was unable to hear what Lucius said, because he affected a holier-than-thou hiss, but the reply was quite loud enough.

"We're here as ordered, to take the Mark."

Great, Narcissa thought. More wasted life. Everything surrounding Voldemort was a fucking tragedy.

More of the black masks and stupid pointy hats arrived then, breathless and disheveled from hurrying between the wards and the door. Narcissa would have laughed if she'd been able. As though it mattered whether they hurried or not. Voldemort was going to torture them and their families anyway. It didn't matter if you were a death eater or a muggleborn or a lord or a child. He was a psychotic animal. Any five of them could overpower and kill Voldemort at any time, instead they licked his arse and called him Lord. The whole scene was a sort of perverse arse-licking pageant, and if it wasn't so completely dangerous, she might have been amused by it.

Lucius asked all five boys and received the same answer from all, and then began questioning everyone else who had ordered them to the house. Voldemort looked both wearied and annoyed by it. if it wasn't so pathetic, it might have even been amusing to see Lucius' dithering, as he became more and more incensed with every negative answer. Served the spineless bootlicker right. Narcissa decided then and there she was done with him. She'd had enough.

When he sat back down, Lucius was sweating. "They appear to have come as volunteers, Master." He lied to Voldemort's face.

"No matter, Lucius. They are welcome recruits and I will have work for them, but not tonight. Tonight we celebrate my return, and tomorrow we remind the fools what it means to Eat Death." Voldemort spread a smile out over the table to his 'faithful', and received obligatory encouragement in return.

Lucius looked like a puppet with cut string, he was so relieved. "Yes, Master. If I may be so bold, Master, I thought you may be interested in having company tonight. I shall send for Cissa once you are ready to retire to your chambers."

FUCKING BASTARD! She wasn't just done with him, she would murder him herself.

"Yes, I suppose she'll do for now." Voldemort whispered with a small smile. Narcissa would have thrown up if she could have.

Voldemort turned his attention to food and wine then, and a few minutes passed before any further conversation took place.

"Severus." He turned to Snape after completing his meal. "Describe my world to me. What have I missed?"

"Everything is as it was, My Lord. Nothing significant has occurred. Even Azkeban was so lax it took only Yaxley and Avery to spring Bellatrix and the others. Dumbledore sits in his school and frets and does nothing, hoping against hope for the return of the Potter child. The ministry is rife with corruption and our people. You will own Britain within the week, My Lord."

"Now that is what I like to hear. Thank you, Severus." Voldemort turned to Lestrange, seated to the left of Snape.

"You may choose five of those," He gestured to the standing group of latecomers, "And have some fun. After dinner entertainment is a wonderful thing."

Bellatrix's face lit up with a wide grin, her eyes gleaming covetously, and then her face just froze like that.

Everything... _stopped_.

All sound stopped. All motion stopped. It was though the entire Dining Hall had been placed inside an enormous stasis cabinet.

Potter and the girl casually strolled through the hall to the head of the table. Potter fished through Voldemort's robes until he found his wand, and put it in his own pocket. The girl circled around behind Voldemort's chair, and spied the huge snake on the ground between Voldemort and Snape.

"OOoooh, look at that! Honey, can I have the snake? Please?" She grabbed Potter's arm, with a smile.

"Of course, love. I was just going to behead it along with the rest."

"Oh, Harry." She disapproved. "That would be _such_ a waste. Look how gorgeous the skin is! I bet I could get a dress, a handbag, a pair of shoes, and maybe even a bikini out of that!"

Potter chuckled and kissed her. "I love your mind, baby. So frugal. It's all yours."

She grinned and kissed his cheek, then held out a hand over the snake. The snake floated gently into the air until it was chest level to the girl. She stuck all the fingers of her other hand out perpendicular to her palm, and then made a slow twisting motion with it. A very soft slushing sound reached Narcissa's ears, and she could see that slowly, down the length of the snake, its skin became baggy, as though no longer attached on the inside. When the bagginess reached the tip of the tail, the snake's tail rose upward, to nearly touch the ceiling. The girl, her face intense with concentration, crooked a finger, and a bulge started at the tip of the tail that travelled quickly down the snake. When it reached halfway down the length, a pink mass began to emerge from the snake's mouth. Gradually, the insides of the snake came out its mouth, until the entire snake was hanging, inside out, suspended from the back of the snake's head. There was a crunching sound, and the interior of the snake flopped wetly to the floor.

"Yay! I did it!" She held the snakeskin against her like an extra-long dress and whirled once, then kissed Potter again. "Thank you baby, this is going to be gorgeous! I'm going to tan it tonight and get started this weekend."

Potter beamed proudly at her. "You are one of a kind, love. I can't wait to see what you can make from it. If I can help, let me know."

The girl then rolled up the loose snakeskin in a bundle up to the now-empty head of the snake, and shrunk it, then tucked it into a beltpouch.

"Alright, I'm ready hon. What do you say we take half the table each and then meet in the middle of the group standing over there?" She said with a smile.

"I like it. I'm going to let Tom loose for a bit first though. It's his rebirthday, it would be rude not to say Happy Rebirthday."

"You're so kind, Harry. I love your mind, and if we weren't on a schedule I'd shag you senseless right here right now."

"Insatiable tyrannosaur." He beamed at her.

"That isn't helping. Let's hurry up and finish so I can get you into bed."

"Alright, alright. If you would be so kind as to secure our gifts, I'll get rid of Snape and then have a chat with Tom."

"Don't bother with Snape yet, darling. Let the fucking worm watch. Don't forget he was only ever with Tom in the first place to try and take what he couldn't win from your mum. He's a piece of shit and he can fucking suffer."

Harry thought about it. "Alright then. Would you secure Snivelly Shitbag first then? I'll let him watch what happens to Tom."

"Gladly love." Hermione took Snape's wand from him and snapped it in her hands into three pieces, then pushed the pieces into his dinner. "_Incarcerous_" She muttered, and Snape's whole body was wrapped in thick leather strips, securing him utterly to his chair.

"Thank you, beautiful. Releasing Tom and Snivellus now."

Hermione nodded, and proceeded to secure Bellatrix, then moved to the other side of the table to secure Pettigrew.

Tom looked around, frowning and confused.

"Happy Rebirthday, Tom." Harry said. He stood five feet away from Voldemort on the right, casually spinning Voldemort's wand through his fingers.

"You dare use that name! I will destroy you, whelp, but not before I let my pets have their way with you!" Voldemort started to rise, and Harry stopped spinning the wand, and instead snapped it in two, then tossed the halves over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm gonna have to call bullshit on that, Tommy boy." Harry said with a grin.

"You will pay for that!" Voldemort reached for Lucius's cane. He grabbed the silver knob on top and twisted to release the wand within, but the girl seemed to blur, she moved so fast. One second she was at the far end of the table securing Pettigrew to his chair, and the next she was standing where Voldemort had been, one elbow thrust into the space where Voldemort's face had been. Her hands were clasped together, and a large red spot began to spread on the point of her outstretched elbow.

Voldemort had been thrown backward by her elbow into the chair he had sat in, and his face was a mask of blood. The area of his face where his nose should have been was collapsed, and dark purple bruising began to seep around his eye sockets.

"You might want a napkin, sweetheart, you got a little on your elbow just then." Harry told her with a grin.

Voldemort roared in rage, and reached out to grabbed the girl's arm, but somehow instead the girl had stretched out the arm he grabbed her with. His wrist bent backward, and the girl rammed her non-bloody elbow through the back of Voldemort's elbow. His arm snapped in two with a hideous crunching squelch, and his palm lay flat against his shoulderblade.

"It's bad manners to lay hands on a lady, Tom." She admonished the Dark Lord. Voldemort screamed and clutched his arm, and stumbled clear of the table, obviously intending to flee. The girl spun, and there was a crunching sound as her shinbone met his pubic bone and broke it. The impact crushed what had been between the two. Voldemort screamed and sank to the floor like a sack of rocks.

"Thank you, love. You are absolutely brilliant." The Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you, love. How many girls get to kick the shit out of a Dark Lord on their first date?"

"Well, you are worth spoiling."

"Damn right I am." She blew him a kiss.

Narcissa was suddenly thankful that she couldn't move. She very much felt that had movement been possible, she might have started to shiver all over and not been able to stop.

Potter picked the Dark Lord up with one hand around the neck, and set him back on the chair at the head of the table. He then moved to the far side of the chair next to Snape, and leaned on the table just looking at him.

Snape was clearly doing better than she was, as he _could_ move, and still wasn't shaking like a leaf. He was sweating quite profusely though, more than Narcissa had ever seen before.

"You'll be expelled for this, Archer." He said finally.

Harry only smiled and leaned in closer. "Look at my eyes, Snivellus. You _know_ who I am."

Snape's eyes went wide and his face drained of colour. "No..." He whispered. "You can't be..."

"Hermione told me everything, Sevvy. You're very lucky on two counts - one, that my dogfather emphasized my need for compassion, and two, that you're Draco's godfather, and he might need you in the future. Otherwise I'd pull your worthless guts out through your ears."

Snape began to shake then, and Narcissa didn't feel quite so bad.

"You will go back to Hogwarts now. You will remember nothing of this night until it appears in the paper, and you will not remember me or Hermione being here ever. You will only know that unless you become an honourable man I will be coming for you and you will not survive."

Potter clearly did something to Severus, because he stopped shaking and went very still, and then Potter released him. Severus stood and calmly walked past the assembled Death Eaters, out the front door and into the night.

"Fuck that was hot. I love it when you're forceful, baby." The girl - Hermione - said, rubbing her hands over her own stomach.

"Back at you, sexy. Let's finish up so I can take you to bed."

Hermione purred at him, eyes on fire, and went back to securing Pettigrew. When that was done, Potter stood on the far side of the table, Hermione on the near, and they began flicking their fingers at the seated Death Eaters. Every time they flicked, a cutting curse sailed through a neck. Narcissa took immense satisfaction in the fact that Hermione chose to lop her worthless husband's head off first. In less time than it took for them to walk the length of the table, all the seated Death Eaters except for Bellatrix and Pettigrew were dead. She did find it odd though that there was no blood. None of the heads, despite being severed, fell.

Harry and Hermione took turns cutting the heads off the standing Death Eaters near the entrance to the Dining Hall. There was no banter, no playful dancing, no loveydoveyness. They were both quick and grim and relentless, and it took very little time for them to 'finish up'.

Hermione lifted Pettigrew, still in his chair, off the ground and carried him past the bodies out to the grand foyer, then returned and did the same for Bellatrix.

Harry Potter came to stand directly in front of her, and she could suddenly move again. It was so sudden, she nearly collapsed, but harry caught her and held her up.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry about that, I guess I should have warned you first."

Narcissa nodded, but her knees were weak and her stomach fluttered disturbingly. "I'm.. I will be fine, thank you. I just... need a minute."

"Sorry about the mess, Lady Malfoy." Harry said.

"Don't... it's nothing. Thank you, _thank you_." Narcissa's said. "I should call the Aurors and then wait for them. Is there anything I should tell them about you or not tell them about you?"

"You won't be able to tell them anything, you don't know anything." Harry replied.

"Yes, of course." She replied. She had no clue what he meant, but she was hardly going to argue, after what she'd just witnessed.

"Hello pretty lady." Pettigrew's voice sounded from the foyer. He was obviously trying to be harmless and ingratiating, but Narcissa found it sickening. Potter immediately spun and ran toward the foyer, and when she followed, Narcissa saw why.

Hermione's brows flattened and her eyes filled with unspeakable violence. She hopped and placed her feet in a fighting stance as her hands came up to shoulder level, half-closed.

"Baby, please don't wreck Dad's gift." Harry put his arm out in front of Peter, and Pettigrew clearly nearly wet himself with relief. Hermione relaxed then, and stood up straight.

"You're right, I forgot. Sorry."

"You can tell him that when you see him. He'll get a laugh out of it."

"Really?!" She seemed enthusiastic. "I'm finally gonna get to meet him?"

"He's been dying to meet you for six years. I thought we might give him his present together."

Hermione grabbed Harry in a hug and lifted him into the air and swung him around. "You are the best!" She exclaimed.

"It's only fair, love. You're doing half the work, half the gift is from you."

"I'll wait for you outside the wards, don't be a minute, you know what I'm going to do to you when we get in."

Harry put a hand on the back of Hermione's neck and kissed her soundly, then sent her on her way with a smack to her pert behind. She giggled, and the struggling forms of Lestrange and Pettigrew floated out the front doors behind her.

Harry Potter then turned his attention to her.

"As I was saying..." He began. She looked into his eyes, and seemed to be falling for a second, then straightened up. There had been someone... two someones... here a moment ago. Brilliant, wonderful someones who had freed her from that fucking shit of a husband. The pile of bodies in the entrance to the Dining Hall reminded her she should call the Aurors to tell them the good news.

It was then that all the heads fell off and blood sprayed everywhere.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Amelia Bones swirled two fingers of Ogden's Finest in her glass, waiting for it to air sufficiently. It hadn't been an especially long or hard day, but something was bunching the hairs on the back of her neck. It was enough to keep her from turning in early. She sipped the whiskey and winced slightly as the burning liquid sloshed down her throat and left distinctive flavors on her tongue.

She was thinking about pulling a book from the shelf when the fire in the hearth flashed to green.

"Boss! BOSS!" Shack's normally jovial face appeared in the flames. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slack, and his deep chocolate face was near-white.

"What is it?!" She was on her feet immediately.

"I'm at Malfoy Manor. You have to get here now! I've never..."

Anything that could throw Shacklebolt was heavy. She hadn't seen him like that since he was a trainee.

"Move over, coming through." She paused to throw her Auror robes on and make sure she had her spare wand on her ankle, then stepped through the fire.

She appeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. It hadn't changed any since the last time she was there, but Shack's team was all standing there, pale as sheets and shaking.

"Report." She commanded.

Shack looked relieved and happy she was there, and nodded.

"Dining Hall. Death Eaters, dozens of them. All dead. Voldemort too."

"_WHAT_!?" Her mouth went dry.

She turned on her heel and marched toward the Dining Hall. There was a huge pile of bodies in the entrance to the Dining Hall, as well as an enormous and creeping lake of blood. Only a one-foot-wide patch next to the near arch allowed passage without stepping in the blood. She quickly slipped into the Dining Hall, and strode around the table, taking the scene in. Voldemort was at the head of the table, his head was behind him on the floor. All the chairs had been sliced along with the heads. Voldemort's wand arm had been broken backward at the elbow, and his face had been partially caved in.

She walked around the far side of the table, and spotted two things that made her extremely angry. The first was Yaxley's head. Yaxley was a senior Auror and in line for elevation in the Ministry. The second thing was five boys in Hogwarts robes lying headless on the floor by the wall.

She pulled out her wand and closed her eyes as she concentrated. "_Appare Vestigium_!"

The spell coated the area in a very fine particulate, and revealed Voldemort getting his face and arm broken by a blur with a decidedly female form. She repeated the spell near the pile of bodies on the floor and over the table, but revealed only a bubble over both areas that did not reveal anything within.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like this before, boss." Shack whispered.

"Me either, Shack. It shouldn't be possible to block it."

"What do you make of the scene? What should we do?"

"Have you questioned Lady Malfoy?"

"Yes ma'am, first thing. She saw the whole thing happen. Can't identify a single thing about the attackers except to say it was a man and a woman."

"A man and a woman. Two people murdered fifty death eaters and Voldemort."

"That's what she says, boss."

"Take her memory of it and we'll go through it later."

Shack reached into his robe and pulled out a small phial with silvery liquid in it. "Already done, boss."

"Thanks Shack. I'm going to go get some unspeakables in here to examine the scene and get whatever else there is to get before the clean up crews get assigned. You're in charge, and I'm sorry for that, it'll be at least the rest of the night."

Kingsley nodded. "I get it. I'll make sure everything is by the book."

"Thanks, Shack. It's gonna be a long night for all of us, but on the up side..."

He nodded with a huge grin. "Somebody did us a huge favor."

She smiled once, quickly, and then it disappeared again. "The press and the Minister are going have conniptions over this when they find out."

"That would be why I never want your job, boss." Kingsley grinned back, and then headed toward the other Aurors.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

A muffled crack! announced one of the house elves.

"Master Harry has returned, Lord Black." Miffy said.

"Thank you, Miffy." He closed the laptop and stood up. "Take me to him please."

A moment later he was in the cellar.

"Why are we -" He spotted Harry walking toward the stairs. "Harry! Why are you in the cellar?"

"Thank you, Miffy." Harry smiled at the elf.

"Er, yes, thank you Miffy. I apologize for my lack of manners."

"Most welcome, of course, my lords." Miffy smiled and Disapparated.

"While we were closing out Phase One, we came upon the perfect gift for the Dad who has everything, so we picked it up. However, since half the gift is from Hermione... allow me to introduce the love of my life, Hermione Granger."

She walked out from behind the wall on Harry's right, and even in the terrible lighting, he had to admit she was stunning. Five ten, lithe, athletic, beautiful. Long, silky chestnut hair tied back in a pony tail, a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"A pleasure to meet you finally, dogfather."

Sirius just held his arms out to her, smile on his face and tears forming in his eyes. "Welcome home, daughter."

She made a tiny squeaking sound, then slammed into him and squeezed the breath from his lungs. Thankfully she stopped just short of causing actual damage.

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he had to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed back, then dropped a kiss on her head.

"I've been waiting _ages_ to finally meet you! You have _ no idea_ the effect you've had on this poor little lad! I've had to keep all the stories and embarrassing photos to myself, waiting for you to show up!"

She laughed and looked back at Harry, who was suddenly scowling, pink-cheeked.

"I can't wait!" She grinned. She squeezed him again, then slammed into Harry and kissed him.

They were bloody adorable, these kids.

Flushed and grinning, she took his hand and stood beside him as Harry cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Yes. As I was saying... we got you this." He waved a hand toward the space Hermione had come out of.

Curious, he stepped forward and peeked around the corner.

"Oh. Oh you beautiful, wonderful children..." Sirius whispered.

It was the Rat.

He was tied to a dinner chair and unconscious, and they had put a large red bow on his head.

He stepped forward and embraced the both of them at once. "Thank you. Thank you so much! I can't even express..."

"No need, Dad. We know. We also picked up your cousin, we're giving her to Neville and his gran."

"Bella? I hope you remembered the silencing wards."

"He did, and I added some too. Her voice is annoying." Hermione nodded.

"How do you feel about that, Dad? I mean, she is your cousin."

"She might be my blood, son, but Frank and Alice Longbottom were my friends and I cared far more about them until she all but murdered them."

Harry nodded. "Had to check."

Sirius put an arm across each of their shoulders and guided them toward the stairs. "Let's get a cup of hot chocolate and you two can tell me all about it - but not too long, it's quite late and you have to be at school in the morning."

"Oh we did better than that, dogfather." Hermione smiled and showed him a small phial with silvery liquid in it.

"Oh that's going to be my new favorite show." He barked a laugh and climbed the steps after them. "Let's have dinner tomorrow then, with entertainment. You two should get back."

"That sounds a treat. We'll see you tomorrow then." Harry hugged him at the top of the stairs, followed by Hermione, then the two teens held hands and Disapparated.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Luna relaxed against the ploofblossom while the humdingers and hornswoggles did their thing, but she didn't really need them anymore. All it had taken was a couple of meals with Hermione and all the teasing, all the meanness had just evaporated. She was under no illusions that people had just gotten nicer all of a sudden either. She was certain Hermione had done something to Cho and Marietta, but she wondered if that had been all that was needed and the rest had backed off from that example or if Hermione had done the same to all of them. Either way it was kind of impressive and made her feel sort of special.

Hermione herself had turned out to be lots of fun as well. She loved reading, and read voraciously, and they had had wonderful conversations about books that they'd both read. Luna had started exercising in the morning with Hermione, and they had shared some pained chuckles over the aftermath of working out, though Hermione had come up with some helpful potions she'd shared as well, and Luna had been grateful for that. Hermione had turned out to just plain be fun to be with, and Luna still couldn't understand why nobody else had seen it before.

The door opened then and Hermione walked in, followed by Jim. Luna raised her eyebrows.

They both stopped to take off their shoes and socks, and Luna giggled because Jim's toes were the same as Hermione's.

"Hey Luna, I hope you don't mind I brought Jim?" Hermione asked as they approached.

"Anybody with rainbow toes is okay by me." She smiled.

Hermione giggled. "See? I _told_ you it was cute."

Jim just sighed, but his eyes met Hermione's, and Luna could see that he was in love with her. It was completely obvious. It didn't seem like the kind of feeling that could be harmed over an argument, either. Had he apologized? Had they gotten back together?

"Are you two... together again?" She asked.

Hermione sighed then, and her eyebrows went up in the middle while the corners of her mouth went down. JIm squeezed her hand encouragingly, and when she looked back at him, he nodded slightly, smiling.

"It would be easy to just say yes, that we decided to get back together, but I like you Luna, I genuinely do, and I want to keep being your friend. Friends tell each other the truth no matter what, so..."

Hermione sat next to her, and took both of her hands in hers. "The truth is, we never broke up."

Luna's eyebrows raised. "Okay..."

"We staged our 'breakup' so that Jim could get close to the Slytherins, but I also used it as a pretense to get closer to you. I tried last year to get closer to you, do you remember? Edgecombe and Chang had made you too suspicious by then already, so I let it go instead of pushing. I wanted to be your friend for a long time, but I couldn't figure out how to get you to want to be closer to me."

"That's... What? Why? Why me?" Luna was frowning.

"Because you're smart. Because you're a good person, and because it broke my heart to see you alone all the time. You deserve better. It was horrible and manipulative, and I'm sorry. If you decide you don't want to be friends anymore, I'll understand, but I really do want to be your friend."

Luna's eyes began to water. "I don't like being lied to." She said, "But I can't believe you would go through all that just to get close to me. I'm nobody."

"Stuff that." Jim said. "You're Luna Lovegood. You happily treat girls who are trying to be mean to you as though you're all participating in jolly pranks. You forgive as though there's no alternative to the word. You live and love openly and honestly. You're completely brilliant, and I'd like to be your friend too, if you'll let me."

Luna started sobbing and Hermione collected her to her chest, holding her and rocking her back and forth.

"We see you, Luna. How could we _not_ want to be friends with someone so wonderful?" Hermione's voice was soft and tender and loving, and shocked Luna to her core. "Sorry we had to lie to you, Luna. I promise it won't happen again."

Luna looked up at her and nodded, then wiped her eyes. "I'm willing to..." She sniffed, "Give you a chance."

Hermione pullled a handkerchief from thin air and passed it to Luna.

"Thanks, Luna. I hope to be worthy of your friendship," Hermione kissed the the side of her head.

"What did you do to them, Cho and Marietta I mean?" Luna asked after a moment. She dried her eyes on the handkerchief.

"I used the spell I showed you, only I wrote on them. From their collarbones to their pantylines. In big letters. While they were showering."

Luna laughed. "What did it say?"

"It said STOP BULLYING LUNA, and I drew a little dragon wearing a crown underneath their bellybuttons."

Luna giggled and hugged Hermione. "You should have seen Chang. I think she's still afraid." Luna said.

"She should be. I hate bullies." Jim said.

"_WE_ hate bullies." Hermione corrected.

"Yes, of course, _we_ hate bullies. Sorry love, it'll take me a bit to get used to having you around." He grinned.

"How long have you been in love?" Luna asked.

"Since we were nine. The day we met. I told you about it."

"To be fair love, I was only eight, and I thought we were just special friends. Kissing was new, but I still hadn't hit puberty and didn't really understand."

"Okay, I loved _him_ when I was nine, but I was an early bloomer. I didn't see him again after that until I was thirteen."

"She was beautiful even then. When I was twelve I _definitely_ noticed."

"It's kind of sad you had to be apart." Luna said.

"Yes, but it was necessary. I needed the time and training to do what WE did." He smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back at him.

Luna frowned. "Time and training? For what? What did you do?"

Jim and Hermione shared a worried look.

"Well... um... you are free to stop being friends with us if you want, no pressure. We'll understand completely, but we... sort of murdered a lot of people last night." Jim quirked one corner of his mouth.

"You _murdered_ a _lot_ of people? _Last night_?" Luna wasn't sure if they were pranking or not.

"Technically true, yes, but he's trying to make it sound as bad as possible so you don't feel bad if you choose to not be friends with us anymore. What he's not saying is that it was Voldemort and the death eaters."

"You... the two of you... killed Voldemort and the death eaters. Last night."

"Yeah. Not sure if it was absolutely all the death eaters, but it was all the ones that showed up. It will take a while to try and find if there are any more in hiding." Jim said.

"I'm not sure if you're joking or not." Luna frowned.

"Oh no, it's not a joke." Hermione smiled. "We could show you the memory, but it's... bloody. Not sure if you'd want to see something like that."

"Well... I suppose if it's not a joke the prophet will have a story on it?"

"Probably. When we left Malfoy Manor, Lady Malfoy was going to call the Aurors, so the Ministry likely knows about it already. Which means the prophet won't be far behind."

Luna stood up, and pulled Hermione to her feet as well.

"If it's true..." Luna grabbed them both, one in each arm and hugged for all she was worth. "Then thank you. Thank you both."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said as she and Harry hugged Luna back.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

It wasn't that Neville hated owls per se, just that whenever the owls flew through the great hall in the morning, the only ones to come and stand before him were generally bad news. That wasn't _always_ the case, but as a general rule no owl was a good owl.

Consequently, it was with no small amount of trepidation that Neville removed the small package from the leg of the common brown owl that stood in front of him on the breakfast table. He fed it a piece of bacon, smoothed the feathers on it's head and thanked it before it took off again, leaving him with a nondescript brown-wrapped package the size of a penny loaf.

"Whatcha got, Nev?"

"A small brown package, Seamus. A small, brown, _unopened_ package."

Thomas and MacMillan, seated either side of Seamus, laughed and pushed his shoulders.

"Well _open_ it, ya toff." Seamus grinned and pushed them back.

Neville threw him a V and opened the package, internally tense and hoping it wasn't something terrible.

There was a handful of squashed-flat thimbles inside the package, and a note.

**Dear Nev,**

**We were out last night at a party, and we saw the perfect thing for you as a gift, so we picked it up. Please come to dinner tonight at our place so we can give it to you. The thimbles are portkeys that'll get you through the wards, just get outside the gates after your last class and Activate one. Introduce yourself to whichever House Elf shows up to say hello and they'll show you in.**

**Hope you have a great day, **

**H&H**

Well damn.

"So?! What is it?" Seamus demanded.

"Dinner invitation." Neville grinned at him, and pocketed the thimbles, followed by the note.

"From who?"

"House Allies."

"Aww, so nuthin' fun then."

"Probably not, but we already had the 'fun' discussion earlier, didn't we, Thomas?"

Seamus and Ernie laughed and shoved Dean around then.

Neville just smiled at their antics and quietly considered himself the luckiest guy in the room. He finished breakfast quickly, and went ahead to Herbology before it was strictly necessary. He liked to have a look at the plants they'd be working with and try to gauge their health. Thankfully, everyone in the class had at least been doing the reading and all the plants in their class planter were doing well.

It was a double period of Herbology, Neville's favorite class, but even he was a little strained by the time class let out. He ate lunch with Harry, Hermione, and Luna, and too soon it was time to get to charms. He understood a great deal more about charms this year than previously, thanks to Hermione and her study group. Even when - like today - Professor Flitwick sprang surprise tests with brand new charms on them, Neville took everything calmly in stride and usually managed to get the hang of it after a couple tries. If it hadn't been for Hermione teaching him to calm down and focus, he'd have been at as much of a loss as poor Ronald Weasley. Sadly it seemed all the creativity and enthusiasm for magic had gone to the twins and left precious little for him. All Ron seemed to care about was quidditch and goofing off.

Arithmancy was a much harder subject for Neville, but again thanks to Hermione's help, he had a much better handle on the theory behind it and while it wasn't easy, he didn't encounter anything during class that threw him for a loop.

When class was finished, he headed immediately for his dorm, a smile struggling to tweak his lips upward. He quietly dressed in his best non-formal robes, and made his way outside, down past Hagrid's hut to the gates. He took a quick look around to make sure no-one was watching him, and fished a thimble out of his pocket.

"Activate." He told it.

He'd only traveled by portkey twice before, so while he was expecting the tugging and spinning sensations, he still wasn't used to it. He landed with a stagger, and in the time it took him to right himself, there was a House Elf standing in front of him. It was dressed in a crisp business suit of muggle design - a slate blue skirt, white blouse, and slate blue jacket emblazoned with the Potter crest in gold.

"You are getting past the wards, and that is meaning a portkey from Master Harry. I be Miffy, who might you be?"

Well-spoken, for a House Elf.

"Uh, I'm Neville Longbottom, I was invited for dinner this evening."

Miffy bowed. "You are welcome to Potter Hall, Friend Longbottom. Please follow me, I shall show you to Lord Black."

Neville wasn't quite sure he liked the sound of that, but there was no helping it, as Miffy turned on her heel and strode toward the door. He followed, and she led him through the enormous manor house to a room just off the Great Room, that looked like a cross between a lounge and an office. A thin wizard with wavy black hair sat on a sofa, watching numbers scroll by on a huge screen on the wall opposite.

"Lord Black, may I present Friend Longbottom, of House Longbottom."

Lord Black shot off the sofa to standing in a blink.

"Frank and Alice's boy?! Yes, I can see it! You've your father's eyes. What's your name, lad?" Lord Black held out a hand and Neville shook it - or rather, was shaken by it. Lord Black had his hand in both of his and shaking it joyously.

"Uh, Neville, sir."

"Neville! Brilliant, so very british. Call me Sirius, please. No need for Sir here. Can I get you some tea? Butterbeer? I suppose you're a bit young for whiskey yet."

"Butterbeer would be wonderful, thank you."

"Tiffy! Two -"

A House Elf appeared in front of them, holding out two chilled butterbeers.

"Drat!" Sirius laughed. "Almost!"

Tiffy the House Elf was dressed much like Miffy had been, but had slate blue pants instead of a skirt. Neville supposed it was a male. Tiffy grinned at Sirius, then disappeared again.

"Little bugger never waits for me to finish." Sirius grinned. "How you enjoying school, Neville?

"Honestly, it's a great deal better now that Harry's there. I'd never seen Hermione smile before he showed up."

"Merlin's mercy, she's a wonderful girl, isn't she? I only just met her for the first time last night, but her effect on him has been profound, let me tell you."

"I think she just has that effect on everyone, me included. I owe her a great deal of thanks for her help with schoolwork."

"I am _so_ looking forward to meeting her parents! Does she help a lot of people with the schoolwork?"

Neville shook his head. "Only me and a couple of others. I only had the courage to talk to her earlier this term. before that I'd never even said hello. She intimidated the magic out of me."

Sirius laughed out loud, and clapped Neville on the shoulder. "Well done, son! Intimidating women are one of life's rarest joys."

"I've only met the one, so..."

"Well, take it from me then, they usually turn out to be the most interesting people, once you get past the intimidation."

"Well, Harry fits that too, except for the being a woman part." Neville laughed.

"That fits Harry?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin yes. I had been friends with Hermione for most of the year until Jim arrived. I had asked her on a date to Hogsmeade in October, and she said she had a boyfriend already, but we went anyway and had a nice time. I had no idea she was such a nice person. She always sat alone and always just read books, and nobody knew anything about her except for the dragon queen thing in second year."

"Wait, dragon queen thing?"

"Hagrid tried to raise a dragon in his hut. When people found out, Charlie Weasley was called in from the reserve in Romania to take Norbert - that's what Hagrid named him - away. Well, Norbert had other ideas, and tried to run into the Forbidden Forest. Nobody seemed to be able to do anything about it, and it looked like the Ministry was going to have send in an extermination team, but then Hermione just stepped forward to the edge of the forest and turned into a dragon queen. She started roaring and breathing fire everywhere, and Norbert comes galloping out. It looked like Norbert was going to crash into her, but it was just an illusion, and when Hermione dropped it, Norbert was in the cage."

Sirius laughed. "Does Harry know that story?"

"I don't know, honestly. I never told it to him, but Hermione might have."

"Brilliant. Thank you for that. Anyway, you were saying about Harry being intimidating?"

"Right. So everyone starts calling Hermione the Dragon Queen after that, and honestly it fits her. She never looked down on anyone, she never said anything negative about anyone else, she just had such a confident, commanding presence. Then along comes Harry, and she starts yelling at him as Dumbledore is introducing him, saying he's kept her waiting three years and he has a lot of making up to do."

Sirius started laughing again. "Merlin, what a woman!"

Neville smiled in total agreement. "So then they go sit down, as they're obviously together, and the room goes back to being dinner. A few minutes later, however, they start yelling at each other, and Harry stands up. He's got his fists clenched and his eyes blazing, and the whole of the Great Hall can _feel_ the anger coming off him. Then he yells _my_ name, and orders me to go with him so we can have a chat."

Sirius laughed again. "He didn't!"

"He absolutely did, and I don't mind telling you I nearly crawled under the table to hide."

Sirius laughed again.

"I didn't though. Hermione and I had talked earlier and she said that she wasn't a possession, that if he had a problem with something she'd done, he could talk to _her_ about it. I thought that was absolutely correct, so it actually got me a little mad when he called me out over being familiar with her."

"Good on you, Neville! Good man!" Sirius thumped his back.

"Thanks. So, I got up and went with Harry - he was still Jim Archer at that point - and we went into an unused classroom nearby. Well, as soon as I close the door behind me, half the room disappears and we're in some kind of black bubble. I started freaking out, thinking I'm about to die, since he's just done something huge with no incantation and no wand."

Sirius laughed again, holding his stomach. "Yeah, I can see that!"

"I've got my wand out and my other hand in a fist just in case, but really I start kissing my arse goodbye, thinking I'm about to go meet grandad. That's what I mean by Harry being intimidating."

Sirius wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. "Oh that's just rich!"

"Thankfully, he just introduced himself as Harry Potter and started thanking me for being friends with Hermione, keeping her company and being a good man and things, then asked if I'd be willing to help him."

"Help him with what?"

"He wanted to make it look like he picked a fight with me and _lost_. He gave us both tons of fake bruises and a couple cuts, scuffed up our knuckles and everything! When he dropped his time shell thing, we started yelling at each other and throwing desks around and making a huge mess. It was a the best fun I'd ever had at Hogwarts."

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius dabbed the corners of his eyes with the back of his index finger. "Oh that's just lovely. And you! Played your part brilliantly! Too bad there's no Hollywood over here, Neville. You could be a bloody star!"

"I don't know about that, I was just thrilled he wasn't about to pull my face off - and then even more thrilled to be able to help."

"Help with what?" Harry asked as he walked into the room, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Neville was just telling me about your epic brawl." Sirius grinned.

"Nev was brilliant." Harry grinned back. "Fitting of Hogwarts' reigning boxing champ."

Neville snorted. "Oh please. I couldn't box my way out of a wet paper box."

"Give it some time, Neville, stick with us and we will fix that." Hermione smiled.

Neville raised his butterbeer at them. "Best mates. 'Course I'm sticking with you."

Harry smiled a little ruefully at that. "Wait 'til after the entertainment, Nev. You may want to rethink that."

"Entertainment?" Sirius perked up. "Now? Goody!"

Hermione nodded. "We thought since Neville is here it might be best to do while there's a fair amount of time before dinner, just in case. It is a little..."

"Bloody." Harry finished.

"Oh _goody_!" Sirius grinned ferally.

"You're free to opt out, Nev. Dad has yet to see the memory of the party Hermione and I crashed last night, so that's the entertainment. It was at Malfoy manner, and being thrown for the return of Voldemort. As I said, it's not lighthearted fluff, so none here will fault you if you don't want to see it." Harry said.

"Are you mental?" Neville gaped. "I get to see Voldemort die and you think I _don't_ want to watch?"

"Had to offer, mate."

"No, I get it, but really Harry, what are we waiting for?"

Sirius clapped an arm across Neville's shoulders. "I knew I liked you, son. Your parents would be proud as anything right now. They took the fight to that bastard harder than just about anyone."

"Thank you Sir... Sirius. That means a lot." Neville nodded solemnly to him.

"Alright then, let's go to the viewing table, it should be able to accommodate all of us." Harry suggested. "Well, all three of you - it's my memory, after all. No sense me watching."

The viewing table was a large stone table, about the size of a round breakfast table, in a subsection of the library devoted to memories. It was surrounded by shelves filled with banks and banks of phials, all perfectly labelled.

Harry floated the stone cover off the table with a wave of his hand to reveal the interior of the table like a still, dark pond. Hermione took a vial out of her pocket and poured the silvery liquid-like strand into the water with not even a ripple.

Neville watched Sirius and Hermione plunge their faces into the liquid, then took a deep breath and did the same.

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs and relaxed while he waited for them to finish. He knew it was only about twenty minutes' worth of memory, so he didn't bother picking up a book to read.

Sirius and Hermione came out of it just ahead of Neville.

"Blasted bollocks!" Sirius swore, laughing.

Neville pulled out just then, gasping.

"I'm actually quite pleased with that." Hermione looked at Harry. "I think I could have been faster, but I'm satisfied with my form."

"You were brilliant, love. I'm sure Boghi will make up some excuse to work on your form more, but I couldn't find any flaw. Your form was as beautiful as the rest of you." He blew her a kiss.

"Keep that up and I'll start taking notes, pup." Sirius barked a laugh.

Neville had just seen his two best friends _casually_ murder the most feared and reviled and powerful wizards and witches in all of Britain, and he suddenly felt very very small.

"Teach me. Please." He said.

"If you want, Nev, sure. Start running as far as you can every morning, and we'll start throwing some skills in after that next week?" Harry said.

Neville nodded. To train with these two... to _be_ like that... "Start running. Got it."

Hermione grinned and hugged him.

"That was... I have goosebumps." He said when let go of Hermione and faced her. "You! You were... _awesome_."

"Aww, thanks Neville." Hermione smiled proudly.

"I absolutely adored the loving banter, both of you." Sirius added. "It was like James and Lily were..." He put a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again and took deep breaths. "I'm ok... I'm ok. Just brilliant, both of you. Absolutely masterful. They'd be so proud. _So_ proud."

"Thanks Dad." Harry grinned. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm getting hungry. Shall we dinner?"

"That's a plan." Sirius smiled, wiping his eyes. "Tiffy!"

Tiffy appeared next to Sirius with a muffled crack! " Lord Black?"

"Dinner in the informal dining room, please."

"Yes, Lord Black." Tiffy Disapparated.

The informal dining room was cozy, with a table for twelve and plush, comfortable seats. Dinner was a light salad with spring vegetables, and a tender lamb pie. Tiffy asked if they wanted dessert, but none of the four were inclined.

"Well then, I don't know about you love, but I'm just dying to give Neville his present." Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry.

"What do you say Nev, up for a little exercise?" Harry grinned.

"I'll do my best. It's a training-related gift then?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at him and stood up. "You'll understand in a minute, Neville. We hope you like it." Hermione said.

Neville nodded. "Alright then. I'm sure I'll love it." He grinned.

"Come on, it's downstairs." Harry and Hermione led him through the manor to the back stairs, and down four flights. The deep basement was devoid of light until several _Lumos_ sprang into being near the ceiling. They walked down a long corridor, to a heavy oak door at the end.

"See the line on the floor there?" Harry called Neville's attention to a thick red line on the floor just in front of the door, joining the arch the door was set into. Neville nodded.

"That's where the blood ward is. Your present can't leave no matter what it tries, so you can leave the door open if you want to. I would suggest leaving your wand outside the room on one of the shelves here. You can still use magic through the wards, but you will be safer if your wand doesn't enter the room."

"Okay. I understand, but I'm also confused now." Neville took his wand out and put it on the shelf to the left of the door.

Hermione opened the door and lights sprang into being on the ceiling. There was a woman tied to a chair in the center of the room. Neville recognized the chair from the memory he'd just viewed. The woman looked up at them, squinting heavily in the sudden light, and Neville's mouth dropped open as he recognized her.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville's face began to scrunch, and he threw himself into Harry and Hermione, hugging for all he was worth.

"You! I can't believe..." He wiped his eyes after hugging them. "This means..."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "We know, Nev. We know."

"Hermione and I are a little tired, so we're going to go to bed. You enjoy yourself, and we'll see you in the Great Hall for breakfast, yeah?"

Neville nodded. "Do you mind if I share with Gran?"

Harry grinned. "Why do you think we gave you so many portkeys? When you're finished for the night, just call for Miffy and she can get you back to the dorm unseen."

"This... I can never repay you for this." Neville took his robes off and folded them, then put them on the shelf next to his wand.

"Good thing we don't want repayment then, hm? It's a gift for a friend, Nev. Not a purchase." Hermione smiled, then wrapped her arms around Harry and dragged him away.

"Don't forget to start running in the morning." Harry called back as they left.

"Thank you both! I won't!" He called.

Neville rolled up his sleeves while he stared at Lestrange. It wasn't a smile per se that crept across his face, it was more like a physical manifestation of being _unrestrained_.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"Think he'll be alright?" Harry asked as they walked up the stairs out of the basement.

Hermione smiled back at him. "I think so. I don't think he'll go too crazy on her, he'll reach a point where he's exhausted his rage and pain and then stop before he gets too disgusted with himself."

Harry nodded. "Good, that's what I thought. He's an inherently honourable and respectful person, I don't want to change that."

Hermione reached out her hand to him, and he held in in his own, their fingers intertwined.

"I was a bit nervous about Luna too, to be honest. I wasn't sure she'd forgive me lying to her like that. I'm glad she did, her smiles are so great." Hermione smiled and held him close as they emerged from the stairs into the back hallway.

"Speaking of great smiles..." He stopped and turned to face her, then kissed her gently, lovingly, for a long moment. "Thank you for all your help. love. I could never have managed all this without you."

"Oh nonsense Harry, we both know you could have. It just wouldn't have been any _fun_." She kissed him again, harder, more hungrily. "You _do_ owe me for making me _wait three years_ though."

Harry smiled. "Yes love, I do. I will happily spend the next thousand making it up to you."

"Hm." She sniffed, her eyes twinkling, "It's a start."

He grinned. "I love it when you're demanding."

She kissed his neck. "No wonder you love me all the time then."

"It's a tyrannosaur's _right_ to be demanding, love. You are the top of the food chain, after all."

"That's a fair point. What do we have left to do then?"

"I think the only loose ends before I start _really_ making it up to you are Sirius and Daphne." He pulled her along by the hand toward the main hall. "Sirius needs to be exonerated so he can be himself again and live freely, and we'll have to tell Daphne what's going on and hope she still wants to associate with us."

"Good. There's nothing we can do about either of them until at least tomorrow."

"That's good?"

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, then she frowned as she started the third button, then gripped it in her fists and simply ripped it open. "Yes. My patience is at an end, Harry James Potter. You will take me to bed _immediately_, or I will tear the clothes from your body and mount you here in the hallway." She raked her nails down his chest muscles and ground her pelvis against his.

"I'm... not sure what you're trying to tell, me hon." His face wore confusion, but his eyes danced.

She grinned at him, and he suddenly couldn't move. She bent down and hoisted him onto her shoulder and began marching up the stairs to the Master Bedroom.

"What I _mean_ to say, my obtuse mate, is that I procured and began the necessary regimen of potions the day you arrived, because I don't fancy getting pregnant just yet. You needn't worry your pretty head about any sort of responsibility. You can simply enjoy yourself while I wear a hole in your mattress with your backside."

"Are you sure you want this though? Like really sure?" He chuckled.

"I wanted to throw you down and fuck your brains out when we finished Horcrux hunting three years ago, but my parents were standing there."

Hermione kicked open the bedroom doors and then closed them again with silence and four different locking spells. She threw Harry on the bed and let go of the restraint spell, and he sat up grinning. She stood in front of him and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him while he undid her shirt.

"So yes, Harry. I want this. I want you. Now and always." Her big, beautiful, warm chestnut eyes locked onto his.

"I missed you so much, Hermione. You're not the only one. I want you, now and always." He pulled her to him, and lay back slowly with on top of him. Their kissing began tenderly, and became more ardent as their hands explored each other. Articles of clothing were removed and discarded as hands and mouths explored places never seen. When the moment came and they became one for the first time, a soundless explosion of magic raced through the manor like a golden shockwave.

The bed did not survive the night.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Neville found his grandmother going over case notes in the lounge.

"Hi Gran!" He walked over and hugged her.

"Neville! What a lovely surprise! Not that I'm complaining, but why are you home? Isn't it almost curfew?"

"I came to bring you to a private residence, Gran. Two of the best friends I could ever ask for gave me a gift tonight, and I absolutely had to share it with you. You have to come along though, it's staying at my friend's house for safe keeping."

"Gift? What kind of gift? Why would it need -"

"You'll understand when you see it, gran. Please come."

She didn't have anything on her schedule until tomorrow except reviewing the notes, but that could be done over breakfast. Neville looked happier and more excited than she'd ever seen him, and that more than anything made her mind up for her.

"Alright, Neville. Let me get my hat."

Neville held her hand as they walked out to the gates, and once they were outside the wards, He produced a squashed thimble from his pocket, and made sure they both had hold of it.

"Activate!" He said.

They were whisked into a beautiful garden full of flowers in mid-bloom.

"This is lovely. Where are we?" She asked.

"Potter Hall." Neville grinned at her and took her hand again as he led her through the gardens to the enormous Manorhouse.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. She'd heard Potter Hall had been razed during the last war.

"That's what Harry called it, and I've no reason to doubt him."

"_HARRY_?! Harry Potter?!"

"Yeah, Gran. He's my friend. Him and Hermione Granger. They're brilliant."

"I hope I get to meet them then."

"You will."

Neville led her into one of the side doors of the House, and down four flights of stairs. It was very dark, until Neville did something to a spot on the wall, then the hall they were in was filled with more light than a _Lumos Maxima_ could throw.

They walked to the end of the long corridor, to a smallish room, square, and maybe twenty feet on a side. The walls and ceiling were stone, with the ceiling being arched to a point above the middle of the room. Small globes attached to the ceiling threw light in every direction, and illuminated the lone figure sitting bound to a fancy dining chair.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Her hair was wild and atrocious, her left cheek was swollen and her left eye had a dark ring around it, but there was no mistaking her.

"Now you see why I wanted to share." Neville smiled.

Augusta turned and hugged the boy, overcome with joy and pride and hunger for retribution. "Now I simply must meet your friends, Neville. This is a priceless gift."

"You will, Gran, I promise. I have to get back to school before curfew, but I've had hours of fun. One thing though - mind the red line on the floor here." He pointed it out to her. "It's safer if no wands pass that line, because that's her physical barrier, she can't get past it. I can tell you that magic works through the barrier, so anything magical you want to do, just keep it this side of the line. When you want to leave, just call for Miffy, she's one of the Potter House Elves. She'll take you home."

She nodded to the boy. It was a little unorthodox having a House Elf transport you home, but she wasn't about to overlook the magnitude of the gift before her. "Alright Neville. Thank you for this, and rest assured I'll be thanking your friends as well."

"I know, Gran, you're the best. Love you." Neville hugged her again with a grin before calling "Miffy!"

A tall, thin House Elf with head high and shoulders back appeared, wearing a slate-blue skirt that fell to mid-thigh, and a crisp white collared shirt under a smart-looking jacket of the same slate blue. The Potter crest was clearly visible in gold on the left jacket breast.

"How may Miffy serve Friend Longbottom?" She asked.

"I would like to go back to my gryffindor dorm room, please Miffy." Neville said with a grin and a slight bow.

Miffy turned to her and bowed deeply. "Miffy is delighted to meet Lady Longbottom, and is at your service." Miffy then took Neville's hand and Disapparated.

Augusta took a deep breath to try and control the giddy bubbling she felt in her chest. Not only was the Potter line still viable, they counted her as a friend. Their House Alliance still stood, and apparently Harry Potter was Neville's personal friend as well. Even more than that, they were clearly active behind the scenes, and that made her absolutely thrilled.

She didn't bother to control the grin plastered on her face as she pulled her wand from it's pocket. She turned to look at Bellatrix and let her rapturous glee free for the little cunt to see.

"I don't know if you're mad or not, Lestrange, and I really don't care. You took my baby boy from me. You took my daughter-in-law away from me, and now you're mine."

She didn't bother to hide the tears when they came either.

"_Crucio_."


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

"I can't figure you out, Daph. First you're horny and scared, then you - rightfully, mind you - freak out over Archer stirring up the whole snake pit, and then you spend two entire days in your bed. What gives?"

Tracey sat in her usual place next to her best friend at breakfast in the Great Hall and scooped fruit onto her plate as well as a pastry and some bacon.

Daphne looked around to make sure there was no chance of being overheard, then cast a silence shell around them anyway. Tracey cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It was all part of a plan. They _wanted_ the house to attack them."

"What? Who?"

"Archer and Granger. At least, I'm guessing Granger. I cornered her in a classroom to find out where Archer was - you know, while I was freaking out thinking they'd kill him. She was not disturbed in the slightest."

"Well they _did_ break up. Publicly."

"Whatever the reason for her lack of concern, I don't think they ever intended to be here for the schooling. I think everything from the fight with Longbottom to sitting with us at breakfast was planned. I don't yet know what for, but that's what I think. Look at this picture."

Daphne took out one of the photos Colin had taken, and showed it to her. "Look very closely at Archer's mouth. He's _smiling_."

Tracey looked closely, and it did appear that Jim had a slight upturn to the corners of his mouth, but it was almost impossible to see. "Daph, that's near impossible to see. It could be a grimace or a wince as well as a smile."

"It's a smile. I spent two days going over it and every one of his facial expressions in my memory. That's what happens to his mouth when his eyes dance."

"So... What, Archer used us? To get to the rest of the snakes? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"I suppose so, yes. I would complain about being used, but it seems that if they get what they want, I get what I want, so I'm not very upset - at least, not anymore. I spent most of the first day bawling my eyes out."

"Honestly, Daph, that's as likely as you spending two days laughing. You've been all about zero emotion for a long time."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'm really hoping it isn't necessary anymore, but I won't know for sure until I ask Archer."

"Ask him when he shows up then, I wanna know too."

"If he shows up. I'm not sure if either of them will show up if they're done whatever it is they were doing. I don't think either of them actually needs to be here."

"Well probably not Granger. She's been stupidly far ahead since first year."

"Do you... what do you think of Granger? Honestly?"

"In what way? I've never said more than a few words to her, so I don't really have anything to base an opinion on. She's smart and powerful, obviously, but before a few days ago I didn't think she had any friends at all. She's always sat alone. She must not be too caustic though, she went on a date with Longbottom, and they talk."

"Would you -"

Jim smiled at Daphne and reached for a pastry. "Morning, ladies."

Tracey jumped in her seat. "Merlin! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Jim smiled annoyingly.

Daphne cancelled the silence shell surreptitiously. She would have to continue the talk with Tracey later. It was pointless with Archer being inside the shell anyway.

"So... what happened?" Daphne asked him quietly.

"With what?" Jim asked.

Daphne frowned. "Now we're back to games, are we?"

"Well, I'm all for games, but I'm not really sure what you're talking about." He smiled.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or just use me and then disappear?"

"You think I want to use you?"

"Didn't you?"

"Maybe a little. I did promise you a massage too though." He winked.

"You would actually go through with that?" She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Of course I would. I'm a man of my word. Though you will probably want to just keep it at that."

"What? What are you insinuating?" Daphne looked back at him again.

"Suffice it to say there are some kinds of people others don't generally want to associate with, and I'm one of them. Not to mention the fact that your parents would forbid you from associating with me if they knew about what I've done."

"The first thing you should know about me is that _I_ decide who I will associate with, and that I _hate_ being jerked around like this. I hate games and riddles and being drip -fed. If you're going to continue, then get lost. If you're going to sit down and _tell_ me what the fuck you're on about, then fine. I won't bother making decisions on no information, and if you persist in hinting instead of sharing, you'll only piss me off. I wasted my entire day Tuesday looking for you, desperately searching for you, crying my eyes out because I thought the rest of the House was going to kill you. I deserve more than hints and shit-eating grins, Archer." Daphne's eyes bored into his, her unexpectedly ardent whispers filled with rage and fear. When she finished, she let her long hair block everyone's view as she quietly wept.

"When is your last class today?" He whispered back, not phased in the slightest. In fact he looked surprised.

"Single-period Arithmancy after lunch." She dabbed her eyes with her napkin.

"Good. When you finish, meet me outside the front gates. I'll tell you everything and we'll see if you can handle it." He rose from his seat, picked up his bag, and simply walked out of the Great Hall.

"You lucky witch." Tracey whispered.

"What? For what?"

"He wasn't kidding about the massage."

Daphne rolled her eyes and hid a smile. "Only you, Trace. Only you."


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

"Merlin's bloody balls!" Cornelius paled and squeezed his legs together like he was trying not to piss himself. "That's _HIM_!"

"Just watch." Amelia said. She'd already seen it more than a dozen times, and it didn't get any less daunting.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table and partook of a meal, sitting calmly, every inch the menacing Dark Lord, until there was a flicker.

"What was that? That flicker?"

"We don't know. I've had the Unspeakables all over this, and they don't have the first clue."

The scene included a new man then, one without a face. Where his head was in the memory, there was only a light brown blur.

"Why can we not see who that is? Was the memory tampered with?"

"No, Minister. That is Lady Malfoy's recollection of this event. We think her memory was tampered with during this event. She cannot recall their faces. We've had the entire memory restoration ward at St. Mungo's do what they can for her, but who or whatever modified her memory, it's beyond them."

"Shit." Cornelius swore.

The man took a wand out of his pocket and snapped it, then casually tossed the pieces aside.

"That was Voldemort's wand." Amelia told him. "We have the pieces in evidence and it was confirmed."

"Bloody Hell." Cornelius didn't have the disposition for this.

Voldemort reached for Malfoy's cane, but a blur shot into the scene and transformed into a woman whose head was a light brown blur. She stopped in a pose with one elbow out and her hands clasped as Voldemort was literally blasted backward into his seat. The woman took a napkin and began wiping the blood from her elbow, but Voldemort wasn't done. He roared with rage and stood, his face a mask of blood, and Cornelius thought that was it for the poor woman. Voldemort would... But no, as soon as Voldemort lay his hand on her arm, she stretched his wand arm out with his hand bent backward, and drove her non-bloody elbow through his, and snapped his elbow backward, then slapped his shoulderblade with the palm of his own hand. She then spun and jerked her leg, and there was a horrifying CRACK as Voldemort dropped to his knees, screaming. Voldemort sunk to the floor, only to have the man grasp him by the throat and lift him with one hand back into his seat.

"Merlin's... Morgana's... bloody..." Cornelius was at an absolute loss. A woman had just utterly mangled the Dark Lord.

The two figures flickered then, and every single person but for three in the Dining Hall of Malfoy Manor fell over dead as their heads fell off and rolled on the floor. The high backs of the chairs they had been seated in had also been cut, and clattered to the floor along with the heads.

"Fucking pox!" Cornelius shrieked.

Amelia stopped the pensieve playback then. It ended a few seconds later with nothing but a still, silent room.

"Now you see what we're up against." She said. "We don't know if these two are making a power play and intend to usurp Dark Lord status, or if they're on our side or anything."

"Do you have any clues at all?" Cornelius asked breathlessly. If they were taking over Voldemort's role, then everything and everyone was doomed. If they were on the side of Light and he could break the news Voldemort had been defeated... He could be Minister for life.

"The only clues we have are the death eaters who were spared in the final scene." Amelia backed the memory up to where all the heads fell off, then pointed out three death eaters who did not lose their heads, but were instead suddenly tied to their chairs.

"Here," She pointed. "Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew. Why keep those three alive? Who would do such a thing?"

"Lestrange is one of the worst of the lot!"

"Precisely. That is why my working theory is that the man is Sirius Black."

"_Sirius Black_?!"

"Yes, Minister. Bellatrix is his cousin, and he may have spared her due to familial obligation, but the stronger clue is Peter Pettigrew."

"I don't follow."

"Hallowe'en Nineteen Eighty-One. The Potter murders."

"I was barely out of Hogwarts then, Amelia. Explain?"

"Right. Sorry. The Potters were living in Godric's Hollow under Fidelius charm. Voldemort had been on rampage if you recall. As you know, you may not even perceive a dwelling under Fidelius without being given the knowledge of it by the secret keeper."

"Yes, I'm aware of all that."

"It was thought at the time that Sirius Black was the Potters' secret keeper and that he had betrayed them to Voldemort, resulting in their murders. With Pettigrew sitting at Voldemort's resurrection banquet and no Sirius Black to be found, we think that it was instead Pettigrew who was the secret keeper and betrayer. If the unknown assailant was in fact Sirius Black, well... Wouldn't you want to keep the one alive who betrayed you and your family? It's my personal belief that wherever Pettigrew is now, he's wishing he hadn't left the table."

"Oh dear Merlin."

"If you'd had fifteen years to think about the one who got your family murdered, what would you do?"

"Yes, point taken. Where does that leave us legally? Was there ever a warrant out for Black?"

"Black disappeared with the Potter's infant son and no-one has seen either of them since. I thought it likely there was an open arrest warrant for Black, so I checked. There is, and it's still valid."

"Use it then. If we could get our hands on either of them we could Veritaserum some facts out." A newly-exonerated Lord Black would be exactly what his career needed.

"That's why I've shown you this, Cornelius. We continue to hunt for Black, but I want leave to hunt Pettigrew as well."

"Yes yes, by all means, though if you're right you'll find them together. You're certain Black is innocent?"

"Innocent of what? If that's him, he murdered fifty Death Eaters."

"And did our jobs for us. I'll give him a bloody medal for that. Of the Potters' murder."

"Fairly certain. It doesn't make sense that Black would give the Potters up to Voldemort and then abscond with their child and disappear for fourteen years."

"Very well, grab Black and Pettigrew if you can. Veritaserum all 'round, and keep me informed personally."

"Yes, Minister."

Cornelius practically hopped out of Amelia's office to the public loo on that floor. If things were like Amelia suspected... Visions of re-election banquets swam before his eyes.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

"I don't like it." Tracey said, her face flat. "Why would he want to meet you outside the school wards?"

Arithmancy had just ended, and Daphne was set to go meet Archer at the front gates.

"What you mean is you don't like it because you're not coming wherever it is we're going."

"Of course!" Tracey pouted. "I don't wanna have to wait for you to tell me what's going on!" She finished packing her book and parchment and supplies away, and hurried after Daphne.

"Sorry Trace. I need to know what's going on, and if I have to make you wait, then that's how it's going to be. You know I'll tell you later anyway, just have some patience. It's not like Archer's going to take me to Death Eater central and hand me over."

"Fuck, I hadn't even thought of anything like that! Now I'm really worried!"

"If Archer was going to do anything like that, he wouldn't have intervened at all. That was already my fate, remember?"

"Well... I suppose..."

"Relax. I'm going to go get some answers. If I don't show up for lunch tomorrow, tell our Head of House and send a letter to Father."

They arrived at the front hall of the castle. To the left were the front doors, to the right the Great hall and dinner, though not for a couple of hours yet.

"Alright, that I can do." Tracey wrapped her arms around Daphne and squeezed. "Stay safe."

Daphne returned the hug. "I'll do my best." She released Tracey and hitched her bag a little higher on her shoulder as she strode out through the front doors and down toward the gates. Archer was already there waiting for her.

He didn't say anything, he just held his arm out to her. The moment she took it, there was a tug behind her navel and they were somewhere else. She felt like her insides had been squeezed through a straw and had come out the other side scrambled and mushed.

She bent over, hands on her knees and breathed deeply, fighting back the urge to vomit.

Archer's hand slid across her back in soothing circles. "Relax and breathe. Focus on your feet. It wears off after a minute." His soothing voice and touch did wonders for her, and focusing on her feet as she took deep breaths helped as well.

"You... that was... We just Apparated?" She stood up after a few minutes.

"And you took it like a champ. I blew chunks everywhere my first time. Thought I was gonna die and said so loudly. It just made Dad laugh harder."

"That's not very nice."

"Nah, it was fine. He thought it was a great prank, and it had been years since there was anything he could get one over on me for, so after a minute or so I chuckled along with him. It was never mean. Dad isn't like that."

"Oh. Well that's alright I suppose. Must be a boy thing."

"Definitely." He smiled at her. "You alright now?"

_So Green_. His eyes were filled with concern for her as she straightened. She nodded, and he led her through the beautiful, perfectly manicured gardens into an enormous old Manor house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I know it's an hour or so until dinner, but the explanation will take some time. Dinner will be provided, of course, I just wondered if you'd like something to tide you over?"

"No, dinner will be fine, thank you. I might have found my stomach by then."

Archer chuckled. 'Fair enough."

He led her through the beautiful old house filled with rich polished wood and gleaming gold and skylights, until they got to a suite near the center of the building. He opened the door for her, revealing a comfortable lounge brimming with windows and light, and lined with bookshelves crammed with books. Granger was seated and relaxed, sipping tea.

"Daphne, may I present Hermione Granger, the love of my life. Hermione, may I introduce Heiress Daphne Greengrass, a wonderful girl caught in a horrifying situation."

'We've met." Hermione just looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Please, have a seat, relax." Jim told Daphne. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." She took a seat on the sofa next to Hermione while Jim served her a cup of tea and then sat in the empty chair next to the sofa.

"So..." He turned to face Daphne.

"I never lied to you," He said, "But I did manipulate you, and apparently scared you silly, and for that I am deeply sorry. Especially for causing you pain when you thought I was in danger. I never was."

"That much is obvious now. What happened?"

"Let me spell out the why before we get into the outcome."

Daphne nodded. That was logical.

"I was certified a Master Legilimens when I was eight years old. I needed an excuse to get close to most of the Slytherin house without having to go and barge into the common room, in order to read them and see who was Death Eater material and who wished their parents were just parents."

Daphne's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I was aware of your betrothal from my research before coming to Hogwarts, but it wasn't until I got there and saw you that I realized it was probably a nightmare for you. You seem like a great girl who just wants to live her life and have some fun, fall in love, and accomplish something significant."

"Much the same as any girl." Hermione nodded.

"Right. So I apologize for manipulating you like that, but getting the entire House together in one spot away from teachers and interruptions was just too perfect to pass up."

Jim paused and looked at Hermione, who nodded once back to him.

"As for the outcome... We'll understand if you never want to speak to either of us again after this, but... Hermione and I are now both murderers."

"_What_?!" Daphne shrilled.

"The information I gained from the rest of Slytherin House led us to Voldemort's resurrection ritual the night before last. We both slaughtered him and almost every living Death Eater, except one. We let Snape go."

"You _What_?!" She shrieked again.

"You are now free. No contract, no retribution on your family. No pressure from us either. We'll understand if you never want to speak to either us again. I can't imagine any parents wanting their daughter consorting with mass murderers - though it may interest you to know that Nott was weeks away from attempting to keep you as an _Imperius_ed pet. I took great joy cutting his head off."

Daphne turned green at the thought of what Nott had planned. "Thank you for that."

"You are very welcome." Jim smiled grimly.

"I knew there was something going on, but Voldemort... How? How did you do it?"

"Every wizard or witch is just a defenseless muggle when you take their wands away," Hermione said. "Except Jim - and me."

Daphne stared at her. "How exactly did you take Voldemort's wand away from him?!"

"I did, actually. Family Magic. Hermione completely kicked the shit out of him after though." He grinned at Hermione.

"It might help to play the memory, love." Hermione said to Jim.

Jim nodded, and left the room. He returned a moment later with a pensieve, and set it on the coffee table in front of them. He activated it, and the memory played out in the air above it. Daphne had to wince when Hermione broke his elbow backward, and again when Voldemort's pelvis cracked. Daphne took particular notice when Rowle's head dropped off and rolled across the floor. A bubbling lightness filled her chest and tears filled her eyes as a single word reverberated throughout her entire being. FREE!

Jim's hand was on her back again, soothing her as his other hand gathered her hair and kept it from her face. He sat on the arm of the sofa, but she put her face in his stomach and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed. She felt Hermione sit on her other side and stroke her back as well. Jim stroked her hair until the sobs had passed, then handed her a handkerchief.

"Sorry." She said as she wiped her eyes and face. "I'm not normally so emotional."

"Stuff that." Hermione smiled at her. "Your emotions are beautiful, and you don't need to hide who you are anymore." Hermione pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "You're with friends, Daphne. If you want us."

Daphne hugged her back and fresh tears streaked her cheeks. "I think I'd like that very much."

"So would we." Jim said as he wrapped his arms around both of them.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Peter had a very bad feeling.

At first, he couldn't believe his luck - Death Eater heads popping off all over the room, but his remained firmly attached. Then he was stuck in this deep, dark, quiet basement, and his mind went to the possibility that he had been preserved for things worse than death. Then, this morning - evening? Afternoon? He'd heard the ticking. It was a very soft sound, and came from a single place that moved all around him. He'd struggled to identify the sound - and had nearly wet himself when he did. It was the scraping tick of claws on stone. That had sent shivers of fear up his spine, knowing there was some great animal slowly walking around him. It was worse to think who that animal might be.

He couldn't tell how many days he'd been down here, listening to the ticking sound circle him while his belly complained of being empty. There hadn't been any bathroom breaks, either. Thankfully at least someone had scourged his own filth from him.

A light came on overhead, a single shaft of light that encased him and turned the darkness into something separate, something unknowable. He was a tiny island of light adrift in a sea of fear.

The ticking sound stopped then, in front of him and slightly left.

"There's something I've been struggling with, Peter." A voice said, from in front and slightly left. It was a voice he knew, and hearing it confirmed his worst nightmares. He was in the worst possible situation, and he would die soon, screaming. Voldemort was a loving, nurturing mother compared to the owner of that voice.

He began to shake involuntarily.

"It's the problem of _Why_, you see." The voice said, " What is it that would cause a boy - a friend - who _already had_ a place of honour amongst loving people to betray them to a sickening psychopath who then murdered them? What could it possibly _be_ that led one to favor a baby killer over one's own family?"

The voice swept to the right and then back to the left as it spoke, quietly laying out the shared past.

"What is it that separates the murdering filth from the trusting loved ones? How could one possibly imagine the uncaring snake spawn superior to those who cared for you? Were we not the same, Peter? Were we not brothers? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you prick us do we not bleed?"

The face he remembered pushed into his solitary island of light then, as young and handsome as Peter remembered - but gone was the smile. Gone was the easygoing, relaxed, welcoming nature. Those eyes were filled with rage and pain and loss as though today were October thirty-first, Nineteen eighty-one. Not a single day had passed for those eyes.

"If you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" He asked softly as those eyes bored into his. Peter knew he would see those eyes when he tried to sleep.

"Sirius, my old -"

"_SILENCE, FILTH_!" Sirius thundered. Peter flinched back from the cudgel made of sound.

"You murdered my brother James. You murdered my sister, Lily. You murdered my family for nothing more than your own selfish lust for power, AS THOUGH WE WOULD NOT HAVE HELPED YOU TO IT! You had everything, Peter. _Everything_, and you tossed it aside like it was garbage. You took everything from me, Peter, and I will _never_ tire of your screams."

The face retreated then, left his island of light to circulate out there in the darkness. Peter had endured a lot in the last fifteen years - hiding, eating garbage, subsisting in literal ratholes, and obeying the whims of a madman who never intended to grant him power at all.

He hung his head and wept because Sirius was right about all of it.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Something was wrong with his Godson, Severus was sure of it. He sat with the others of his house - all of them, not just Crabbe and Goyle - and _laughed_.

Come to think on it, there may have been something wrong with his entire house. Millicent Bulstrode had picked through a light breakfast and then _gone jogging_. Parkinson sat at the Hufflepuff table and flirted with Cedric Diggory. The Greengrass sisters and Davis sat chatting with Lovegood and _Granger_ at the Ravenclaw table.

It was strange behaviour, and it was all of them, and only this morning. He was sure something was afoot. He would have to test the food for potions, it might be the Weasley twins up to no good.

The morning owls arrived then, one dropped his paper in front of him and he rewarded it with a tidbit before sending it on its way. The front page of the Prophet showed Voldemort's face, mouth open and eyes staring.

The headline read "_**VOLDEMORT RESURRECTED**_".

Instantly, he remembered that night. He hadn't known it until he saw the face and the headline, but he was there. He sat at the table while those two faceless monsters utterly destroyed the Dark Lord and every last death eater. He remembered his wand, broken into three separate pieces and left on his plate. He reached for it, but its hidden pocket in his robes was empty.

Why was he alive?

They had deliberately let him go. Why?

He scanned the article, and it claimed that not only was Voldemort resurrected, but the very same night it happened a person or persons unknown had killed both the resurrected Dark Lord as well as every living Death Eater. Severus quickly and quietly pulled up his sleeve to check that the mark was still there - and it wasn't.

He was free. Not just free of Voldemort, but of Dumbledore. No more spying, no more having to listen to that old fraud's orders. Dumbledore held nothing over him anymore. He could finally leave this hellhole of a school! A quiet excitement burst forth from somewhere inside him and stung his eyes, but he refused to weep in public.

Dumbledore stood and had a word with McGonagall before hurrying from the hall. Curious, Severus continued to scan the article, then spotted the reason for the Headmaster's hasty departure - apparently Harry Potter had given a statement about the Voldemort killing from the Alpfen Institut der Magik in Geneva. That would be Albus gone for at least a week. Any mention, any hint of the Potter child would see Albus rush off immediately. Thirteen years he'd been covering for the Headmaster while he was off 'Harry Hunting'.

It was only four months until end of year, he could stick around until then. He would write out his resignation tonight and give it to Minerva in the morning. That would be four months for her to find his replacement, hopefully she didn't need that long. He took a deep breath and let it out, and decided that maybe there wasn't anything wrong with his house at all. Maybe they had just felt the release of pent-up tension and dread, and were acting like children, the way they were supposed to.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

"Order!" Acting Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom called the session to attention. Silence rippled away from her lectern like the tiny shockwaves of the gavel on wood. She noticed nearly a dozen newly-empty seats.

"The Ministry will now hear the testimony of Sirius Orion Black on the matter of the murders of James and Lily Potter, October Thirty-First, Nineteen Eighty-One. Bring in the prisoner and administer Veritaserum!"

Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, and he grinned back at her.

Sirius looked every inch Lord Black as two Aurors escorted him by his elbows into the thick, unforgiving chair. The restraints closed over his wrists and ankles and became one with the chair. Senior Auror Shacklebolt dripped three drops of clear liquid onto Sirius' waiting tongue, and he shivered as it took effect.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?" Acting Chief Witch Longbottom asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Were you ever the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes. I was their Secret Keeper until the night of Friday, the twenty-third of October, Nineteen Eighty-One."

"Why did you switch Secret Keepers?"

"I was the obvious choice, I loved James and Lily far more than I did my own family. We switched Secret Keepers because I was well-known, and it was likely to be me that Voldemort and his cronies targeted. We switched to keep them safe."

A wizard held up his wand from the seats.

"Lord Greengrass?" Lady Longbottom recognized.

"Who did you tell that you had switched Secret Keepers?" He asked.

"Excellent question, Lord Greengrass. The prisoner will answer the question." Lady Longbottom ordered.

"We told no-one. Not even Dumbledore. It was he cast the Fidelius originally, with me as keeper."

"Who took your place as Secret Keeper?"

"Our friend, fourth of our quartet, and much less well-known, Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters from the night of October twenty-third until their untimely deaths October thirty-first Nineteen Eighty-One?"

"Yes."

"Are there any other questions from the floor?"

There was murmuring among the seated witches and wizards, but no questions.

"Very well. Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and outstanding warrants regarding the murders of James and Lily Potter. Let the record show Lord Black exonerated of all wrongdoing in the matter."

Senior Auror Shacklebolt administered the Veritaserum antitdote, and the chair withdrew the restraints. Sirius stood and bowed to Lady Longbottom before he sauntered into the gallery to hugs from Harry and Hermione.

"Bring in the prisoner Pettigrew!" Augusta barked.

The same two Aurors who had escorted Sirius into the room then half escorted, half dragged Peter into the room and dropped him in the chair, then held his limbs in place while the restraints activated.

"Administer Veritaserum!" She leaned over her lectern, a stern scowl accompanied the disgust in her eyes.

Senior Auror Shacklebot placed the bony ridge of his pinky finger at the spot where Peter's nose met his upper lip, and slowly applied backward pressure. It took exactly four seconds for Peter's mouth to open with a whimper. Auror Scrimgeour dripped three drops of the serum onto his tongue, then Shacklebolt removed his hand.

"Thank you, Aurors." Lady Longbottom nodded to them. Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour stood quietly by the door, wands out.

"Is your name Peter Aloysius Pettigrew?" She asked him.

"Yes." There was a whingeing note to his voice. He knew his life was over one way or another.

"Were you Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter on October thirty-first, Nineteen Eighty-One?"

"Yes."

"Did you give Tom Riddle Junior, also known as Lord Voldemort, the location of the Potter Household?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted power. Voldemort promised he would give it to me in exchange."

Dark murmurs undulated through the seated witches and wizards.

"Are there any other questions?" Lady Longbottom asked the Wizengamot.

Harry put his hand up.

"If there are no questions from the Seats?" None of the Wizengamot answered.

"Very well. State your name and question, young man."

"Chief Witch, honoured Wizengamot," Harry bowed to them, "My name is Harry Potter and I would just like to know if Mister Pettigrew will go to Azkeban or not."

The Wizengamot went absolutely silent.

"An astute question, Mister Potter." Lady Longbottom said. "What is your interest in Mister Pettigrew's sentence?"

"I would like to be able to visit him, Chief Witch. I would like to watch him slowly rot."

Now the Wizengamot came alive with whispers, as well as a few chuckles.

"Very well, Mister Potter. The Wizengamot shall take your... suggestion into account."

"Thank you, Chief Witch." Harry bowed again and sat down.

"Does the Wizengamot have any objections to life in the maximum security wing of Azkeban prison?"

No-one raised a wand.

"Very well. On the matter of lifetime imprisonment for Peter Pettigrew in the maximum security wing of Azkenban, vote now. Green for Aye, Red for Nay."

There were several wands spouting red sparks, but the overwhelming majority were green.

"Aurors, please remand Mister Pettigrew to the maximum security wing of Azkeban prison." Acting Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom banged her gavel three times, and the session was ended.

"Bloody well done." Sirius hugged Harry. "I think that calls for some ice cream."

"As long as we're not out too long," Hermione said, "You look terrible as a redhead, love. I miss your green eyes, too. No offence."

Harry laughed. "None taken, of course." He kissed her cheek. "You, on the other hand, look fantastic as a blonde - and probably any other way you want to look. You're just plain gorgeous, Hermione."

Hermione grabbed him by the lapels and snogged him mercilessly right then and there.

"When did you get so smooth, pup?!" Sirius barked with laughter.

"When I fell in love with a tyrannosaur." He grinned.

"Also a good answer." Hermione approved.

After leaving the Ministy, they Apparated to Diagon Alley and browsed Flourish and Blott's for a while before making their way to Fortescue's. Harry ordered for all three of them, and 'accidentally' brushed his hair back from his face, exposing his scar while at the counter.

"Are you-" Mr Fortescue blurted, then checked himself and whispered, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"On the house! Thank you so much for what you did. The world is so much better for you being in it, I can't thank you enough!"

"What I did?"

"You killed Voldemort twice, didn't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did." Harry nodded. "And Half the Death Eaters."

"Half?" Mr. Fortescue's eyebrows shot upward.

"Yeah, my beautiful girlfriend there killed the other half."

"Are you serious?!" Mr. Fortescue's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, she's as lethal as she is beautiful. One of a kind." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "Between you and me, I am _so_ going to marry her."

"Well then," Florian returned the whisper, "Early congratulations." He grinned.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned back.

Harry and Hermione posed for a few photographs with Mr. Fortescue after that, and they both signed some posters and books while they finished their ice cream, but a line started forming, so they thanked Mr. Fortescue and Disapparated away.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Xavier Von Diggenweld pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Albus, why are you insisting that you know my student roster better than I do? Do you not think that if _Harry Potter_ himself were at my school that I would not shout it from the rooftops?"

"But, my information says -"

"Albus, was 'your information' in that toilet rag you call a newspaper?"

"Ah..."

"Why are you even after the boy, Albus? He has already rid the world of Voldemort twice."

"Because he _needs_ my guidance, Xavier. I have an _plan_ to-"

"He needs your guidance to destroy Voldemort? Which he has already done?"

"Voldemort isn't gone, Xavier. He will be back."

"And you know this how?"

"I... I can't say."

"As though Horcruxes are some hideous secret."

"Xavier!" Albus's eyebrows jumped up.

"Oh please, Albus. A dark wizard returned from the grave and you think the rest of the world would not automatically assume? Tom came through here once in the sixties. He was unbridled by a conscience or a sense of patience. Of course he would take the quickest, most evil path to what he wanted. You always did think you were the only clever one in the room, my friend. You should have gotten out more, found a love to keep you grounded."

"Yes well... It's a little late now. How is Inga?"

Xavier grinned. "Still as sharp and cunning as the day we married, thank you for asking. You should come to dinner, Albus."

"Ah, thank you no, I should get -"

"Back to looking for Harry Potter?"

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it..."

Xavier sighed. "I am sorry I cannot help you in this regard, and I wish you luck, old friend."

Albus stood, and Xavier held out a hand, which he shook. "Thank you, Xavier, my apologies. Give my best to Inga."

"I will. Auf Wiedersehen."

Albus nodded, and left the Headmaster's office of the Alpfen Institut der Magik in Geneva. He spared a moment to take in the Alps and the snow blowing from the peaks, and then trundled toward the Apparation point just in front of the parking lot.

Fawkes appeared as he reached the spot, a newspaper clutched in his talons.

"Thank you, Fawkes." He said as he took it.

**Harry Potter comes to Fortescue's!**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

**That's right folks, the Boy-Who-Lived himself graced Diagon Alley yesterday with his self-admitted girlfriend (sorry, girls!) to enjoy some ice cream in the wake of his godfather, Lord Sirius Black, being exonerated of the murder of James and Lily Potter. The tall, handsome, blue-eyed ginger teen was all smiles as he signed several autographs and stood for photos with a lucky few patrons. This reporter spoke with Mr. Florian Fortescue following the Boy-Who-Lived's departure from the scene. Mr. Fortescue claimed privileged information and wouldn't share with us what Mr. Potter said, but he did say there may be some big news in the future from Mr. Potter. **

**For more on Lord Black's trial, turn to page 7. **

**For more on Mr. Potter's visit, turn to page 9.**

Albus crumpled the paper in his fist.

He _hated_ being manipulated.


End file.
